NinjaSitting Generation 2
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: A decade has gone by, peace had been a stable. Until now...An Army of Snakes attack our Ninja and their children, claiming that they had committed terrible crimes against them and it's not the Serpentine! Who are these snakes that possess as much elemental strength as they do? WARNING: Sex, Swearing and Violence. Don't like it, move along!
1. Infomation Table

**Welcome to Ninjasitting GX! You all know the drill with me! Plot, Characters, Couplings and such. Bear in mind, they're are a lot of 'em so I'll make them into separate categories. Try to keep up, k?**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot: It had been at least 10 years since the fall of the Great Devourer, peace has been restored. Our Ninja have built temples and began to house students in it, they have gotten married and had children. Now, when their children have gotten into puberty and things seemed to be at their most calm...That's when trouble starts: The Temples fall under attack by a group of snake people, separate from the Serpentine whom were sealed away. The leaders of this fraction claim that the Ninja had attacked and destroyed several villages, killing hundreds of snake people. The leaders aren't weaklings either, rivaling Cole and the others in terms of Elemental control and power! Who are these snakes that claim our Ninja to be monsters? Can their Children prevent another war between Humans and Snakes or will they become the first casualty of said war?<strong>

**The Ninja Children:**

**Lisa Garmadon:** Black hair and green eyes, hair goes from a simple ponytail to the side to a bun. She is the daughter of Lloyd and Cherise, She is the Ninja Of Light and Shadow. Very sweet, gentle hearted and motivated, the second most mature out of the group. She likes to play video games and is very skilled at it, is also a generation four Chocolate fiend. Take her chocolate and you'll be sorry, big time. When not training and taking a break, she's either talking to her Grandfather, playing a co-op game with her aunt Amber, friends and some of the students at her Mother and Father's Temples and or gobbling some delicious chocolate something from Grandpa or Daddy. She is 14 years old.

**Roxanne Belmonte:** Black and orange hair and bright blue eyes, said hair ranging from a low bun to having it down straight or curled. In her ears, studs or fancy looking earrings. Daughter to Cole and Tiffany, she is the leader and the Ninja of Poison and Earth. She is vain, loud and violent, she often enough hits anyone not listening to her which hurts a lot! She, like her Daddy, loves cake and doesn't dislike any! She also models and goes into beauty contests when she's not training, only making her ego worse. When she's not enjoying a good slice of her Mom's cakes or modeling, she likes to draw. Let her have her cake or prepare to lose an eye! She is 14 year old.

**Samuel Julien:** Bright red hair and bright blue eyes, his hair is long but he does braid it to keep it out of the way. In his right ear, he has a silver stud. Son Of Zane and Lily, The Ninja of Ice and Water. Unlike his cousins, he is the only sibling whom has both traits of the Jones Family. He is not like his Mother or Father, often wanting to not get involved in any arguments or slamming the door on his cousins when they seek his guidance. He is blunt, harsh and distant, the most mature and the one to end Eric and Roxanne's arguments and Eric as well as Kenji and Eric's arguments, usually in the form slamming their heads into another. When not training, he is found reading or spending time with his pet fish, Hatake and Dante. He is 14 years old.

**Kenji Kotestu:** Brown hair with single grey strand of grey and brown eyes, has at least two gold studs in his left ear. Son of Kai and Kyra, The Ninja Of Fire and Metal. Kenji is kind, passionate and full of energy, he attracts tons of girls due to his looks and sweetness. He does have a temper though, his usual victims are Roxanne and Eric as they are the cause of it 80% of the time. When he's not training, his practicing on his Blacksmithing or he's playing with his pet wolf, Lobo. He fears Sam more then Roxanne, why is because you never know when he'll get ya! He is 14 years old.

**Eric Walker:** Black haired and brown eyed, his hair is rather long and is held back in a ponytail. Son of Jay and Nya, The Lighting Samurai. Eric is funny, smart and hyper, often gets mistaken for a girl due to his hair and girly face. And that just drives him crazy, the ponytail only makes it worse! He gets into fights with Roxanne and Kenji or both, that he should be the leader and not Jack o puke (Roxanne). When not busy, he invents new and strange things to help the others. It common to hear him yell or scream when doing this, he's okay as long as he makes noise! He's 14 years old.

**Shang Garmadon:** Black hair with dark orange eyes, his hair looks like Grandpa Shen's hair style except with his right eye covered by his hair. Son to Viper and Havoc, user of Darkness and Poison. Crude, insensitive and just mean. Shang is a source of tough love for the rest of the runts, often not holding back when training with them. Being the son of Viper makes him a personal target for the snakes, Shang's not having any of that though! When not training, he is often enjoying a chocolate baked good while resting. Amber often tries to catch him off his guard but ends up failing and big, he then rubs the salt in the wound and tells her where she went wrong. He is 17 years old.

**Shisuki Garmadon:** Blond haired and one green eye and the other is purple, her blond hair is often seen held in a long and low ponytail. Daughter to Domon and Eva, a user of poison and light. Gentle, patient and polite. She trains without holds barred but does apologize when she gets carried away, unlike Shang. Even though she is also the grand-daughter of Kibako, she is the least targeted by the snakes as she looks so harmless. When not training, she sipping tea and or walking around Ninjago. Uzuki wants to better her but more often then not, Shisuki can trounce her without spilling her cup of tea and with either a single kick and or punch. To make it worse for Uzuki, Shisuki corrects her so that she will learn for next time. She is 17 years old.

**Diana Darreth:** Brown haired with green eyes, her hair is down but in a tight bun when teaching a class. Daughter to Derek and Iris, a weapon master as well as a practiced hand at combat. Meet the next master of Darreth's Mojo Dojo, it was a hard decision but Grandpa choose Diana. Cheerful, brave and above all wise. She is able to motivate and cheer up our ninja when times get rough, so brave is she that she will talk to the enemy without a blink of fear in her. The snakes pursue her more then Shisuki because they consider her more dangerous. When not teaching and or sharping her skills, she is shopping and or singing. She is extremely clumsy so Shang and Shisuki keep they're distance when they know she's gonna have an accident, she's fine unless she can't get back up. She is 17 years old.

**Amber Garmadon:** Brown haired with dark orange eyes, her hair is down to half of her back and is loose until training, then it is fixed up with a clip. Lloyd and Havoc's baby sister, a student of the Darkness Temple and a user of Darkness and Lighting. She is stubborn, vindictive and curse happy, taking after her daddy in terms of attitude and actions. She wants to beat Shang as to show she is stronger, Viper's child or not! When not training, she is playing co-op games with her niece or wolfing down a defenseless chocolate bar. She is 14 years old.

**Uzuki Garmadon:** Blond haired and purple eyed, she is a mirror to her cousin in hair, when she is training, it's held with a clip. Domon's little sister, a student of the Light Temple and a user of Light and Fire. She is wise, stoic and gentle, taking after her Father. She wishes to succeed Shisuki in terms of strength, showing that the generation rule is bogus. When she isn't training, she enjoying tea while looking at nature. She is 14 years old.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Soldier Children:<strong>

**Ami Yogan:** Deep brown eyed and grey haired, her hair is done up into two buns. Daughter to Ataru and Mizane, uses four elements and is trained for close combat. Ami is a close friend to Kenji and Roxanne, just how close is she really? She is the cute and hot Asian solider chick and every guy is interested in her! Fierce, confident and tough, always gets her jewelry from Kenji. When not sparring, she's cheering on Roxanne at a contest or watching Kenji make stuff. She is 14 years old.

**Archer Duncan:** Orange and yellowish hair with green eyes, his hair is cut short. Son of Fred and Lizzy, a user of two elements and is trained for Sniping. A loyal friend to Lisa, or is he? This adorable Scottish, Irish, and German boy is brave as well as stubborn, taking a dive when he really shouldn't! When he's not practicing his rounds, he does archery and or plays games with Lisa. He is 14 years old.

**Candice Hiver:** Blond haired and blue eyed, her hair goes from a afro to long wavy hair. Daughter of Randy and Rochelle, a user of two and train in long range combat. A good friend to Sam, he doesn't seem so distant to her, wonder why? She seems to share Sam's style of not getting involved with the craziness, often leaving the room when Ami gets out of hand. When she's off, she plays her Cello and or talks with Sam. She is 14 years old.

**Pauline McCoy:** Brown hair and green eyes, her hair was cut short due to her donating it. Daughter of Vanessa and Walter, a user of one element and trained as a scout. Sweet and darling, this girl is a close friend to Eric. Though it seems like the two are dying to tell the other something, wonder what it could be. The Texan American is often left along with Archer to deal with Ami's nutcase antics, often telling Candice that she's mean for leaving them in there. When she's not busy, she's helping Eric with one of his contraptions. She is 14 years old.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Snake Children:<strong>

**Flint:** Ivy and Bane's hatchling. All black scales with bright yellow eyes, a user of Poison and Earth. Due to being the only surviving hatchling from his clutch of sisters and brothers, a lot of pressure on his parents for him to be the finest soldier to kill humans. He is collected and driven, angry at Humans. He is the leader of his small troop, he is often seen growing flora when he is off duty.

**Jade:** Shade and Light's hatchling. White scales and gold patterns with red eyes, a user of dark and light. She is the only hatchling of said two, she is under a lot of pressure not to fail. She is the medic of the fie, soft and wise. She has no true color on humans and understands that they are they're enemy, they are in the way. She often picks at flora and berries to grind into medicine.

**Gale:** Tear and Frost's Hatchling...Light blue scales with grey patterns and silver eyes, a user of water and ice. He is a thriving hatchling who had survived many things, being as old as Flint and possible older then him. He is hardened by battles in the past so killing a human isn't nothing, easy as breathing though one's nostril. He is rather cold and tough to get to know. On his breaks, he is often tending to they're weaponry.

**Pulse:** Thunder and Tali's Hatchling... Brown scales with blue spots and brown eyes, a user of lighting. The youngest hatchling in the group, recently turned soldier. He is still green under the scales and has barely grown into his fangs yet, he however has proven himself useful. He is rather sweet and nice for a snake, almost childish. When not doing anything solider like, he chases after mice and rats to eat.

**Shara:** Scorch and Silver's hatchling...Sliver scales with flecks of red and yellow eyes, a user of fire and steel. She is the surviving twin from her deceased sister, Dara. She hates humans because they killed her sister, she wants to make them pay. Hot headed yet patient, her favorite targets are Viper and Kibako's descendants. She is often seen gathering ores when she's not busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That's a lot, right? Good! Refer to this if you get confused(Which will be alot). Why didn't I add The Snake Parents? It's long enough...trust me, they're important. <strong>

**Ready? On with the show!**


	2. Mistaken Attack

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Mistaken Attack<strong>

"Eric, come inside! It's going to rain!"

Eric Walker was just like his Father, when ever he got a crazy idea, he was up on a rooftop making it or putting it into play. The Lighting Temple was build were thunderstorms were common and the most fierce. Jay invented a way to harness the storm's power, giving them power. He of course had power given to the other Temples, basics only. Jay's wife Nya often either cooked or trained with the students of the Lighting Temple. She just couldn't hold herself down to being just a house wife and Jay put no restrictions on her, expecting her to do as she wished and loved her that way. His Mother walked out with an umbrella, red with gold swirls on it. Nya had changed, her hair was now much longer and often placed up into a bun with a red jeweled comb in the middle of it. Her Outfit was a longer and mature version of her dress 10 years ago, her heels on at the moment but she could switch to her flats easily. On her lips, a shade of red. She was very beautiful, Jay was a very lucky man. She at the moment was concerned about her son, that boy worried her. She put her hand to her mouth, "Eric!" She called. "Almost done, Mom!" Eric yelled back. She heard walking, seeing Jay. Jay had changed as well, his hair was slightly longer and he had grown a mustache. He didn't wear his Uniform as times were peaceful, switching between his casual and teaching wear. He was wearing a blue kimono, his teaching attire. It took a while for the mustache to grown on Nya but she understood why he grew it, without it, he looked younger then he was. She looked to him for help, Jay sighed. He put his hands to his mouth, "Eric, listen to your Mother and get down from there!" He reinforced. Eric jumped down with a pout, carrying a metal ball inside. Jay groaned, "When did I become a yes dear?" He asked. Nya kissed him on the cheek, smiling. "10+ years ago, remember?" She giggled. Jay smiled back at her, remembering. Jay found out as Eric grew older, he was turning more into his father.

Jay looked up at the sky, something wasn't right today. Nya saw the look on his face, "Jay?" She asked. Jay snapped out of it and blinked, "Huh?" He asked. Nya and he walked inside, "I hope fish is ok again tonight." Nya sighed. Jay shrugged, "It better be: we have enough to last use for several weeks!" Jay stated. Why they had so much was because Lily's nets caught too many and they couldn't waste them, sharing with the other temples. Jay nor Nya minded as it was food but Eric did, wanting meat once in a while. He obviously didn't know what self sufficient meant, meat was a luxury. Did they not have money? No, they had it but it was used sparingly and mostly for repairs. They got by as the temples all shared and collaborated with each other on food and such, food was never really a problem. Both parents looked at Eric, whom was still tinkering. "He's just like you..." Nya cooed while hugging Jay. Jay chuckled, "Yeah, but he's got his Mom's looks." Jay added. Nya blushed, how he flattered her! It blew up at him, Nya and Jay sighed. Eric coughed, "Damn it, I had it!" He groaned. "Eric, your not Roxanne, don't swear." Jay sighed. Eric pouted, it was fine until it lights flickered, confusing all three of them. Was the generator too hot again? Surging? It shouldn't be, It was fine. Jay went outside, to check on the generator. Thunder started crackling, funny...It never cracked so loudly before. Jay felt a chill crawl up his spine, what was this eerie and dark feeling in his gut? The last one he got was when he fought Evil Jay...Grr...And angry then! So very angry! He shook his head, that was then and this is now...He married Nya and had a son so ha ha ha knock off! He felt like something was watching him, he could feel eyes peering into his soul. Ewwww, what a slimy feeling. Yellow eyes were watching our favorite Ninja, human scum...Jay took out his Nunchucks, turning around from the generator. "Who's there!? I know your out there!" He barked. The yellow eyed being smirked, ah...So this scum wasn't as stupid as he appeared...Good, he'd feel bad for picking off a dumb beast.

The being made his approach, moving along with the flashes of light. Jay kept seeing a shadow moving, was that his stalker? The shadow stopped moving, Jay's eyes went wide in fear and shock. An anamorphic Snake with dark blue scales looked back at him, hissing quietly at him. His yellow eyes seemed rather angry, as if trying to stab at him with just a glare alone! A snake?! But didn't they seal the Serpentine away? No, this snake wasn't a part of them. His blue scales would have given him away, they in their own right were rather eye-catching. He was wearing some jewelry, simple silver cuffs for his arms and a necklace with blue stones, most likely sapphires. In his right hand, a rather long whip that was quite thin, almost hair like finery. Jay could barely see it coiled around his hands. It was quite clear that he didn't come as a friend, odd...His stoic-like silence reminded him of Nabiki and Viper.

"Who are you? Are your working with the Serpentine?" Jay asked.

The snake closed his eyes at him, "A corpse doesn't need to know my name...Never mind it being a murderous one." He stated rudely.

"Murderous? Me? Whoa, whoa! Who told you that? I haven't murdered anyone!" Jay barked.

The blue snake snarled at him, " Don't try and lie to me, coward! I saw Tanda village die with my own eyes by your hands! For that, I cannot let you live!" He hissed as he began to whip at him. Jay was still confused and dodged, what was this snake talking about?! He couldn't murder another person, never mind it being a snake person! Jay spun his nunchucks rapidly to guard from the flicks of the whip, he didn't want to do this but he's life was at stake! Jay began to glow blue, he dashed to him, nimbly dodging at his flicks. The blue snake hissed in irritation, this human was fast but he wasn't going to lose to him! Jay managed to get with in striking point, "Eat this!" Jay barked. He spun himself into a blue sparking tornado, the snake smirked. Jay felt himself being blocked, seeing the snakes hair like whip in front of him, guarding. He saw the snake sparking to life himself, the jewels on his body starting to connect and his whip sparking as well.

"So we have the same power and level but do you know how to use it or does it use you?" The Blue snake asked.

Jay got away, he felt his body tingling a bit. Was he over surging? This was bad, hopefully his son and wife were ok as well as the rest of his students.

* * *

><p>Eric ran outside, his twin katana at each side of his hip. First, his Father leaves and doesn't return then his Mother leaves for the dorms and left him only to say stay here! Was his Father alright or did something happen? He saw his Mother fighting a horde of something, the students were behind her. Even from this distance, he could tell that they were frightened. He ran to the generator, seeing his Father fighting. Jay looked tired, blue sparks coming from his bruised and cut body. His opponent didn't look any better, he saw blue sparks from him as well. The blue snake was hurt just as much, panting just as much as Jay. They were dead even on power, level and skill...They were merely snowballing energy and making the other exhausted by merely passing it to the other! Eric dashed to him, the snake glared at him. "Don't hurt my Father, snake!" Eric barked. Before Eric could touch him, the blue snake had whipped at his waist. The whip tightened around his body, Eric felt himself be flung away from him.<p>

"Do not interfere, human hatchling!" he snarled.

Jay saw his son get violently smacked into a tree, Eric passed out from the pain and dropped his katana as soon as his back met the bark. Jay glared at him, he hurt his son! "Don't touch him, damn you!" Jay yelled. He charged at him, readying a strike.

"Stop!"

Jay did stop, looking to where Eric was. He saw another snake, blue spotted with brow scales and brow eyes. The jewelry was only a silver necklace with two twin stones in it, gold and blue. He held a dagger to Eric's neck. The blue snake knew who it was, surprised. "If you want him to live, stop now!" He repeated. jay stopped, not wanting Eric hurt. The younger looked to the older, he didn't budge. How foolish on him! He didn't kill like this! He didn't need to!

"Father, now is your chance! Kill him!" The younger stated.

"No. I do not kill the non-fighting, I never have and I won't start now." He stated.

"But-" The younger began.

"And neither will you, there is no honor in killing a sitting duck." he explained.

The younger let Eric go, Jay ran to him. He looked to the snakes, whom were gone within a flash of lightning. Who were they? He took Eric inside the Temple, calling the rest of the temples to tell them what happened. Much to his shock, he finds the same song and dance happening at the other temples...They had to figure out who they were dealing with. Who knew more then someone who use to be a snake? Viper was called.

* * *

><p>At the Lightning Temple, we find Tiffany treating Eric's injuries. His back had been badly bruised, his waist had been cut deeply and almost clean though. She sighed, what was happening and who were these snakes? What did they do to them? Them kill entire villages? Ridiculous! Cole had a bad temper but he couldn't murder anyone in cold blood! Whoever they were, they weren't rookies...Not with elemental powers they weren't. Other then Jay and at least 5 of the other Ninja, Eric was the only child who was worse off. Tiffany heard footsteps patting rapidly, seeing Pauline burst in. She looked so scared for Eric, could anyone ask for a more noble friend? She went over to him and looked at Tiffany, she nodded at her. Pauline smiled, glad that Eric was ok! he woke up and saw Pauline there, smiling and blushing. She returned the blush and hugged him, Nya saw this from the door way and smiled silently. Tiffany and Nya left them alone to talk, Nya was about to ask about Jay. Tiffany assured her that everyone was alright, no one was scarred, not physically anyway. The snakes she fought with looked different from the Serpentine snakes, they were more broader in colors. So.. they're WERE other Snake people still out there in Ninjago. Everyone described a snake with jewelry and an unusual color, all were even with said Ninja...That bothered them just as much as what each had accused them of! Viper had come as soon as possible, with her were the Actors. Ah, so Pauline didn't come alone. Why they had come was in concern of the Ninja, each was holding something pertaining to the situation. Viper was nervous, she knew who EXACTLY attacked our favorite Ninjas. The why however didn't make sense, the Ninja all were too kindhearted to so something to callous and demonic as killing an entire village and then destroy it. She turned to one of the windows, looking at herself. Her life as a snake person was still there and yet she could now vaguely remember how she looked as one, so accustom to her human appearance and life.<p>

"They are the Tarabrai. They are snake warriors older then me...Centuries older. They all grew up in a time when Demons freely roamed the world, before Hell's Gate was forged and Hell's lock was formed. As I'm sure you all found out, they aren't normal. The bold colors they have are because of the power they each carry, the jewelry of the snake people dictate rank: Necklaces and cuffs are worn by soldiers and those with stones in them are typically Generals. The more valuable the stones, the higher on the chain of command they are. " Viper explained.

The Actors showed them pictures from their books, with the descriptions they gave on their enemy. Snakes whom were even more one with nature, to the point of turning into it. Jay believed it, seeing the two snakes disappear in the flash of a lightning bolt. Cole groaned, this was nice and all but names would be even nicer since they didn't bother to tell them! "They have names, right?" Cole asked. Viper nodded, going from memory. There were ten of them, she explained that the name Tarabrai meant Ten Element Demons in their language. Scorch, Bane, Thunder, Frost, Light, Ivy, Shade, Tear, Tali and Silver. The one that Jay and Eric saw and fought with was Thunder, Jay growled. Now he had a name with the dead pelt whom hurt his son! Zane saw the look of angry of his face, growing concerned. Jay was looking for retribution, not a good thing to think about. He would lose his head if he kept it in, he couldn't afford to do that. Not with Students to teach, they had to remain collected. Zane put his hand, squeezing his shoulder. Jay blinked, snapping out of his mind's eye. He smiled softly at Zane for his support and nodded, knowing why he tapped him. Eric was ok now, he couldn't allow his rage to get the best of him.

They needed to stay alert, more then they had been. These snakes had a beef with them, they needed it to stay with them and not any innocent people getting hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is telling the truth and who is telling lies? Can our Ninja and their allies keep it contained? Or will it just boil over?<strong>


	3. Mind Of Thine Enemy

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Mind Of Thine Enemy<strong>

We find Kai walking around with Nya in Ninjago, many people greeted and met with them. Kai had found his baby sister walking around after he visited Nabiki. trading Ore for coin. He didn't do this often and only did it when he had ore to spare, Nabiki of course was happy to trade with him as he had wonderful eyes for quality. Nya's reasons for being here? To get a hold of some fruits, remembering what their Mother did when their money was tight. She would buy a lot of fruits and boil them into jams, time consuming but it was a big help. Her sister in law, Kyra was a big help in the endeavor. She wasn't as recipe savvy as Tiffany but she knew some tricks despite coming from a rich family, she expressed to her once that the nifty tricks and careful investing were the key as to why said fortune satiating. She sighed, those poor girls. Their Father and Mother were dead, just like hers. The thing that made it such a tragedy was that it didn't have to go down like it did, hopefully they were at peace now. Now they all were no longer girls but women, Mothers themselves. She looked at her Brother, smiling fondly. He looked so much like him now, he even had the same stubble. That was done on purpose since Kai held a lot of respect for his Father. The only Kai aspect that stayed on him though was his spiky hair, longer now. She and Kyra had joked once if Kai was ever gonna go full on beard! She doubted her older brother would want to be the stereotypical Black smith and grow one, would her Nephew grow one when he was old enough? Kenji, she love him just as much as her own son. So energetic and sweet, it was no wonder why girls had massive crushes on him! She was kind of jealous of Kyra, she was very pretty still. Her silver hair was much longer, reaching down to her knees and kept in a low ponytail. She had a grey dress on when not teaching and a grey kimono when teaching, she wore silver jewelry that no doubt her Brother made for his wife.

"So gonna grow a full bread or what? I'm sure Kyra would like it." Nya asked.

Kai shook his head, "And look like the old men back home? Never gonna happen, the stubble stays." He answered.

They laughed, it was nice to be able to talk like this. They froze in place, feeling as though they were being watched. They began to run, taking their weapons out from their hidden areas. If this was gonna be a fight, they had to take it out of the city! They were able to get to the outskirts, Nya and Kai were held in place by something, Kai saw fire surrounding him and holding him in place while gusts of wind was holding Nya. What the? A red snake appeared out of the fire, the deep scarlet scales were unmistakable...The Tarabrai or at least two out of the ten.

"Dakara wareware wa saishūtekini, ippantekina sukōchi o mitashite..." Kai greeted.

Scorch was confused, how did the Ninja of Fire know Japanese well enough to speak it so flowingly? He grew angered, this was an imposter! He gripped tighter.

"Anata wa daredesuka, kasai no ningende wanaidesu ka, shā ?" Scorch asked.

Kai got out of the hold and pulled his red Gi off, revealing Ataru Yogan. So it was true, Scorch had came from Japan and knew the language. How did he know? Simple, the word sha was actually a Japanese onomatopoeia for a snake hiss. His age was also confirmed as he was using dialog in one of Japan's beginning times, Ataru was actually thankful his Father was so insistent on him knowing all forms of Japanese in his teen years! A dark red snake that had golden eyes with a golden necklace and two golden cuffs with red stones in them, one on his left bicep and right wrist, possibly rubies. Ataru looked at the wind being, seeing a snake holding "Nya" still.

"Tali, that is not the Samurai woman, shā!" he hissed.

"I'm well aware of that, Scorch. Who are you two and what sorcery did you use?" Tali asked.

"Nya" giggled, getting out of her hold and went next to Ataru. She took off her dress, Vanessa was in her place. "It's called Acting, and a touch of make-up doesn't hurt either." Vanessa admitted. Unfathomable...So devoted to the human craft that they could mimic others down to the breathing and beat of the heart! Human were no longer simplistic creatures with odd tails that allowed them to run and walk, finally catching up to Snake people in terms of intelligence after centuries of mistakes and failures...They changed the grip of their weapons, flipping them over. The katana and the daggers changed into a crystal-like shot gun and dual pistols, how clever to have weapons to match and keep the illusion. Anyone that was allied to the Ninja was their enemy as well! They saw the outfits that the two humans were wearing: Tank tops, yellow for the woman and black and red for the man with matching camouflage pants and combat boots. Dog tages on their necks, grey stubble for the grey shaggy haired one and a long ponytail for the brunette woman. So they were soldiers, modern snake soldiers judging by the almost glowing brightness in their eyes, both brown and blue as well as their teeth. They were a tad impressed, humans were an interesting lot. The two were smiling, grateful to Nabiki. The crafty old war hero crafted weapons so that they could utilize their talents in acting to benefit their combat, the guns were all made from an ore called Transda crystal and Mirror's Steel. Any weapon made with these had the ability to change into another weapon from a grip change and a little flip, tricky to aim for specifics but key if you wanted to fool somebody, it was the ultimate troll trick!

They didn't know what their deal was with the Ninja but they wouldn't allow them to make Ninjago a battle ground for their onslaught! The two snakes each disappeared, Ataru and Vanessa looked around until they felt being grabbed at again. Stupid humans...Something's just never change. Scorch and Tali prepared to bite them and tear their heads off, Vaneesa and Ataru weren't going to let them do that! They both pulled out their fang shields and proceeded to jam it into their fangs and shatter them into bits! Scorch and Tali saw the trick being done and jumped away before their fangs were even tapped with the steel tempered diamond, so they were STILL practicing that method? They evaded the fang shield? Now what? Vanessa and Ataru couldn't just dodge the whole time! Ataru growled, time to go on the offensive! He cocked the shotgun and ran towards Scorch, the gun itself grew inflamed. He shot at him while cocking with each shot, shooting to kill. Another fire channeler, eh? He noticed something about the shots though, was that dirt in the flecks of fire? Uh oh! The red snake dodged, humph, the human was a good shot. Ataru was close enough now, he stopped shooting and raised his right leg up and ready to kick him. Scorch saw the attack and blocked it with his tail, meeting the kick with the force equaling it. Ataru and Scorch fought for control of the attack, both limb and tail threatening to break because of the dangerous tension. Vanessa fought with Tali, she wouldn't let her hurt Ataru!

Tali felt the same way with engaging the small human, they glared at the other. Her choice of weapon intrigued Vanessa, two whips. It sounded useless until you took to account the other methods that were possible with them! One shorter and spiked, the other long and smooth. Scorch had a short curved blade to fight with. Scorch and Ataru ended up hurting each other, Scorch's tail was peppered and Ataru's leg was broken. They both yelled out in pain, Vanessa and Tali saw that and gasped. The red snake bit into his leg and tried to set him on fire, literally! Ataru wasn't having that so he kicked him off, tearing his broken leg terribly. Ataru screamed in pain again, damn it that was stupid! The short woman saw the snake preparing to attack him, a finishing blow. She shot her right pistol at him to stop him, she held the left at the charging Tali. She had it at her head, why was the human hesitating? She would've claim victory if she shot at her now! She looked the human in the eye, why didn't she shoot? She looked at Tali up close: brown eye, brown scales with red eyes, she's wore silver bracelet cuffs with a silver necklace. Strangely, Vanessa found her beautiful in an odd light. Scorch and Tali disappeared, retreating, Vanessa helped Ataru up let him lean on her.

They won...This time. Ataru's leg was nasty right now, next time...He just might lose his head.

* * *

><p>At the Poison Temple, Tiffany tended to Ataru's leg. It was mangled something dreadful. These snakes fought with purpose but at least he and Vanessa were the only ones hurt, good thing they were able to draw them away! But if they were soldiers during the time that Demons were around, they had to be even more vicious then Nabiki and Viper! A reoccurring problem came to them and the actors, the fang shields weren't working. The Tarabrai knew about them and found ways to avoid their fangs being smashed into the defensive diamonds! The other problem? They shared the same channels as they did, merely snowballing energy back to the other and making it larger or even healing them! None of them seemed to show any type of mercy to the actors, as if trying to scar them. Randy sighed, he wouldn't be surprised if that WAS they're strategy! Their talent to act as anyone and be undetected was a dangerous thing to let loose, scarring them would make it harder to hide! The fact that they would disappeared when they were at a standstill told Randy that they very wise, live to fight for another time as well as do even better to win and kill them. The fact that they all could bend in with their element so well made them trickier to spot, by the time they did, they were ready to take a bite! The Tarabrai were far different then the Serpentine: Far more driven, more stronger, smarter and above all, more bitter and cruel. But something bothered him though, despite being merciless, they all seemed to have some sort of code of honor. Thunder refused to take Jay's life when his son's life was threatened, expressing that there was no honor in killing him that way. Cole stated that when he and Bane fought, the large black snake had asked for him to turn and face him, refusing to kill him from behind. He then came to a conclusion: The Tarabrai were not just snake warriors, no...They had hearts, morals, senses of what right and wrong was.<p>

He saw Candice and Sam talking, smiling at it. At least the children weren't involved, they weren't ready to fight anyone like that. Kenji and Roxanne were practicing with Diana and Shang out in the courtyard. The students of the dojo and the temple watched the session, excited to see it. Kyra watched with care with Cole, "Roxy, watch your feet!" Cole lectured. " Kenji, don't hesitate!" Kyra guided. Shang waited for Kenji to come at him again, guarding with ease. Their katanas clashed into another, creating dangerous sparks to dance in front of them. Roxanne's curved elbow blades swished and swooshed at Diana, she dodged with just as much grace. The two teachers sweated a bit, the two 17 year olds were perfect for this. Hopefully, they could prepare their children to fight the Tarabrai, not wanting what happened to Eric to be repeated. What better opponents then the son of Viper and one of the Granddaughters of Kibako? Cole was pretty impressed with Diana, guess Darreth's Dojo was going to do just fine if she was going to be the next master. But then again, with her Grandpa as the basic level, ANYONE would do! Kenji felt his footing slip among the bamboo stubs that had orange ooze bubbling from it, he held his hand out to catch himself on one stub. He sighed, no poison for him thank you! Roxanne was getting angry, Diana wasn't even trying to fight her! She took a swing, the 17 year old spun out of the way and landed on her tip toes. Roxanne saw Kenji and screamed, Kenji looked up and screamed as well. Cole and Kyra closed their eyes, they knew what was gonna happen next!

**SPLASH!**

Kenji passed out from swallowing the orange liquid, Roxanne growled and hit him. "You retard, you fucked me up!" Roxanne barked. Cole treaded the orange water and picked up Kenji, taking him inside. Shang laughed snidely at that, "Correction, Halloween head: You fucked yourself up. Maybe it not all kenji-wenji's fault but his retarded leader's, hmm?" Shang asked. Diana jumped down, sighing. "Your both doing so much better, keep practicing and you'll both be fine." She said nicely. Shang groaned, why did she have to powder their asses? They sucked! The Tarabrai would make mince meat out of them if they fought like this, assuming that said snakes weren't on the ground laughing at them taking themselves out! Roxanne growled and kicked the water up at them, "Ahh, shaddap!" She growled. Shang and Diana dodged, only Diana smacked her head onto a tree and she went face first into the shallow poison pool. Shang just stood there, about time for her clumsiness to show up. Roxanne picked her up and took her inside, Shang only went on the porch and pulled out a chocolate cookie while lying down. She'd be fine, it was always like this with that clumsy idiot. Somehow or someway, she'd find way to hurt herself, guess good looks weren't all she got from her idiot Grandfather!

Tiffany saw Diana and Kenji, both with swirls of dizziness in their eyes. She looked at her husband and daughter with boredom, she sighed.

She pointed to Kenji, "Fell in?" She asked.

"Yep." Cole answered.

she pointed to Diana ,"Hit her head and went in?" She asked.

"Yep." Roxanne answered.

Cole sighed, he looked at his wife: Her orange hair now cut short and her wearing her orange kimono. To him, the poisonous woman was still quite beautiful. And they were worried that they'd grow bored of the other, heh, how stupid they were. He missed the high ponytail she kept her hair in but people changed and he got use to the haircut. He did: growing a beard and allowing his hair to get a bit longer, to oppose his Father's combed hair and barbershop quartet mustache(that's what he called it anyway.). His black kimono on him at the moment, he would have to take out his uniform soon though. They both looked at the monster they created: Roxanne. They both loved her but they admitted often that they created a little monster, never mind that her grandpa would enter her into contests and make it worse! They both woke up after Tiffany gave them the antidote, Kenji held his head. "Ugh, Aunt Tiffany, what was in that water?!" Kenji groaned. Tiffany held his head, "Sap water...It's the lightest poison here at the temple." She answered. That was the lightest?! He saw his uncle nod, he WOULD know. Cole's level of tolerance had only gotten better, now it took more amounts to get the effects that she wanted from her potions she wanted to see on him. Kyra went to her little boy and cuddled him, Kenji laughed. His Mom was awesome but all of his aunts were pretty rad too, he was glad to be in this family even if it was crazy! Diana took longer, being a normal human, she would take longer. She might have been just an average human but she was amazing in her own right, Tiffany was impressed that she stuck to being just that and taking the disadvantages and advantages with it. She shook her head a bit, wincing at the headache she had. She bowed, leaving with her students to head back to the Dojo. She did hug Kenji and told him that he'll get the hang of fighting under conditions soon, making him feel better about his loss.

He had better, those color coded belts meant business...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, looks like our group found a nice strategy and found out that some strategies don't work anymore. Get better soon, Ataru! Your fighting two Snakes since you play Cole and Kai so well! <strong>**On a side note, I think Diana is adorable. She just wants to be her all natural clumsy self and fight with what she has, that by itself is cute. The fact that she cheers up other? It makes her even cuter, don't you think?**

**That said, let's hope nobody innocent gets hurt! That would be very bad! We see just how deep this will all go, now won't we?**


	4. Blinding Rage

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Blinding Rage<strong>

Cole and Zane panted, both back in Ninja uniform...It was tighter then they remembered. At The Frost Temple, They were attacked, face to face with Bane and Frost again. Zane was almost bitten until Cole spotted Frost, swiping him away! Zane returned the favor by smacking Bane away from doing the same! The two snake Generals seemed to be avoiding using their elemental channels, why was obvious. These snowy mountains were delicate and the slightest wind shift or Earth Tremor would bring in an avalanche! While it would take out the ninja, it would take innocent humans whom weren't in the fight to begin with out as well. To take out non-combative was to sink down to the Ninja's deplorable level! Frost looked at Bane, he looked angry. He didn't blame him, the solider humans were doing the bait and switch tactic as if it was going out of style. Was this that silver-haired human and the dark skinned human again or was it really them? They didn't know and it bothered them. Frost was sure that it was the intent, when one panics, one screws up and becomes sloppy. Clever but not clever enough, it will take more then just decoys and out of date tactics. Cole looked at Bane again: Black scales with red eyes, silver bicep cuffs and a necklace with black stones, black pearls or Oynx to be sure. He fought with his bare hands, Cole though he was crazy but it turns out that he was crazy! He fought without a thought to his own life, even stopping Cole's scythe with his bare hands! Zane took a gaze at Frost: A blinding white scales with red eyes, a sliver cuff on his right wrist with a necklace that had white stones in them, diamonds Zane thought. He thought Frost was an Albino until he saw that he was fighting and slithering just fine, confirming that he wasn't. He had a long sword, he was capable of using it as he often deflected Zane's Shreiken.

This was frightening, The Tarabrai were on a different level of difficulty as they learned from each and every encounter just as they had. Cole was about to spin until Zane stopped him, "Cole, wait! This area is too sensitive for that, the Temple dorms will be buried!" Zane warned. Cole groaned, damn it, that means Zane couldn't use his spinjustu either! Cole decided to take a risk, tossing his Scythe to the side. He'd see if Bane could handle him on hand to hand, Zane gulped...If risk was going to help, he'd have to something rather...desperate. The stars in his hands spin as he thought of something, they were for distance but...He ran towards Frost, jumping upward to avoid the long swords oddly bended blade, Frost swung his blade to the right and went upward. Zane felt said blade catch him at the stomach but deflected the blade with the twin stars, stopping him. Frost looked at him in shocked confusion, what was the Ice human doing? The Shrieken were long ranged weaponry, they were not meant for close quarters! Zane pulled the blade up with his right star and sliced with the right, getting Frost in the chest. Cole and Bane fought punch for punch, kick for kick...bruising each other to the point of breaking bones! The Earth human was just as powerful as he was and that riled the black snake something just rotten! So he COULD fight with his limbs without relying on the stupid mock pick axe...That would make tearing him limb from limb all the more satisfying! He liked to pick an enemy off when they were fighting, seeing it fight with every inch of it's will. He didn't like the sight of suffering but he liked seeing the tenacity and how much pride they had to fight on. He and the rest of the Tanabrai often ate such opponents in the past, to literally feed off their sprit and power. Bane wouldn't consider eating the Earth human though, the evilness of his spirit would corrupt his! The black snake bit into Cole, Cole grunted in pain. Bane attempted to shred his arm off his body but Cole squeezed him into a head lock, he was trapped?! The Earth Ninja smiled, thankful to his wife was the Poison Ninja now!

"Oh, please...My wife bites harder then you and is 50 times more poisonous!" Cole explained.

The Black snake General rolled his eyes, right...This one was mated to the Poison human, he being able to be completely fine and trap him made sense now. How else could he have a hatchling if he gave into the poison coursing though said human? He slipped out of the lock, Cole began to spin, the dirt incrusted tornado was caught by the snake.

"Stupid human, you'll damn us all!" Bane barked.

"The only one I'm fixing to damn is you!" Cole barked back.

They all stopped fighting, hearing a loud rumbling. They saw a tsunami of snow crashing down on them, burying the school and all who were outside. After it settled, Zane poked his head out of the snow, looking around rapidly. He saw the dorm's roof and the temple's second floor, he was going to kill Cole! He told him NOT to use his spinjustu here! He stuck his hand back in the snow to dig for Cole, finally finding him once he felt Cole's silk hood. He pulled him up and glared at him, letting go and smacking him in the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?!" Cole barked. Zane glared at him without saying a word, pointing to the temple and dorms, "That." He answered finally. Cole chuckled and apologized, Zane expressed that he was helping dig the dorms and temple out. We find Sam popping his head out of the snow, he put his hand down and picked up his cousin as one would unearth a ripe carrot. He had her by her hair, what an ugly and disgusting carrot she'd make! Roxanne spat out the snow, she smacked his hand away and off her hair.

"Damn it, not so hard! It'll fall out!" Roxanne screeched.

"If only your admirers knew of your true nature, they wouldn't be so eager to date with you." Sam groaned.

"Your just jealous because I've got awesome hair and you got period hair." Roxanne boosted.

**POOF!**

Sam had smacked Roxanne into the snow, oops...Guess he hit her a touch too hard. He dragged her face into the snow to make her eat it, he let go and pulled himself out. Roxanne looked up and growled, red-headed icy bastard...She pulled herself out, she was drenched. The saw Bane and Frost behind a tree, Roxanne growled. She'd gut him! Sam saw her running to them, he tackled her down. "Have you lost what little sense God gave you, Roxanne? There is no way you can fight them on your own!" Sam whispered. "So your gonna let them walk?! They hurt Uncle Zane or don't you care?" She growled. Sam glared at her, this wasn't the time for her to be foolish! He knocked her out with a punch to the head, dragging her back to the Temple. He swore that he'd have to kill her to prevent her from her own death! As much as he'd like to see Roxanne's ass handed to her to take her down a few pegs, Uncle Cole and Aunt Tiffany wouldn't appreciated that. He looked at the two teachers, seeing his Father's uniform stained in the front. He saw Frost and Bane leaving, maybe Halloween girl wasn't so senseless as he said she was...

* * *

><p>At the Earth Temple, Tiffany again was tending to their injuries. She smacked her husband, "That was careless, mind your surroundings!" Tiffany barked. "It was an accident!" Cole barked. Zane rubbed his patched stomach, sighing. "One that could have been worse if the Avalanche was any larger, please bear it in mind for next time." Zane added. Cole nodded, they were grateful that the students were ok. Snow crystals were ideal building material for a snowy area, avalanche-poof. Being buried alive without food or water was worrisome and odds that Zane didn't want his family or students to face! He was happy to know that he put emergency rations in both places just in case, always prepare for the worst! "Father, are you alright now?" Sam asked. Zane nodded, petting his head. At least they were ok, Roxanne looked angry. "You jerk! Why didn't you let me go after them?!" Roxanne barked. Sam said nothing to her and left the room, refusing to be dragged into an argument. He took a shovel, he was going to dig out the dorm. Lily came in and hugged Zane, Zane groaned in pain from the hug, she eased her grip. Tiffany and Cole looked at Roxanne, while Sam was harsh about it, his approach wasn't wrong. He was keeping his cousinleader alive from doing something crazy.

"How is Ataru?" Zane asked.

"He's fine now but boy oh boy, did his leg take a beating." Tiffany sighed.

"And Cole and Zane?" Lily asked in worry.

"Cole-baby's just fine except from the rocks in his head, Zane's fine so don't worry." Tiffany answered.

"Thanks, Peaches..." Cole groaned in sarcasm.

"Your welcome, dear." Tiffany said with as much sarcasm.

Roxanne's fists shook. how could they just let them get away? Those stupid belts hurt her family, they should be killed for that! Cole grabbed her arm before she could run, sensing her intention. He didn't want her involved with this if he could help it, Roxanne tried to yank her hand from her Father's. He only tightened his grip, glaring back at her sternly.

"Roxanne, you are staying here." Cole explained.

"But, Dad-" Roxanne started.

"No buts, you are not going snake hunting and that's that." Cole finished.

"Is that so, Mr. That's that?" Roxanne sassed.

Cole gained a vein on his head, "Don't you cop an attitude with me, Roxanne." Cole stated.

She stuck her tongue at her Father and blew a raspberry before leaving. Zane and Lily looked at Cole in worry, Tiffany just put her hand up to assure that they were ok, just two stubborn children bucking antlers. If her Father and Uncle were having difficulties then how did she think she was going to fair? The three knew that Cole was cracking down on his Daughter because he knew she was gonna go after The Tarabrai, Tiffany kissed her husband, showing that she understood.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Roxanne snuck out and ran into the forest...She would make them pay!<p>

**CLANG!**

"What the?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! What happened to Roxanne?! Let's find out next chapter!<strong>


	5. More Then One Appears

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: More Then One Appears<strong>

Roxanne saw that she was in a cage, a trap. She began trying to cut at it with her elbow blades. She panted, rats...She saw a snake come out, she smiled at her. It had silver scales with red in them, her yellow eyes glared at Roxanne. Shara was through listening to the Generals and not harm other humans, to her, the Ninja's children were just as guilty! Because of these vile creatures, her beloved twin sister, Dara was dead! None of them deserve mercy! She had a feeling one of the students or even the children would come after her Father and or any of the other Generals, she was correct it would seem. "Well, lookie what I've got: a stupid human hatchling, shā!" Shara giggled. "Stupid?! Come in here and say that, you fashion recall!" Roxanne barked. She tipped the cage and dragged it, Roxanne tried getting out again. Shara rolled her eyes, this one was even more foolish then the rest as she continued to try when it was obvious that it wouldn't work. She dropped the cage again, making Roxanne slam her head against the bars. Roxanne passed out from the blow, Shara smirked. She'd deal with this one herself, taking it back with her to the village.

**(Later In LinFang Town...)**

In the morning, the Snake in Linfang all gathered and look upon the prize Shara had brought back with her. They had seen humans before but never so closely, this one was quite odd. Her head was swallowed by a long black and orange monster, never mind her strange robing! All of the snakes parted, Bane saw this and blinked in confusion. His confusion didn't last, knowing the culprit. The human had woken up and stared back at them just as they had at her, where was she? Roxanne didn't like all the silent attention, getting angry. "What?! Never seen a girl before?!" She barked. Some merely stepped back from her, she was quite loud! She saw Bane, whom only stared at her. "None of them have seen a human in a long time, let alone a juvenile human hatchling." Bane explained calmly. She glared at him, she made an attempt at swiping at him. Bane saw her to so and caught it, full of spirit this one. Had the Earth human taught his hatchling to fight him or was that her own teachings? Her weaponry was interesting, a combined variation of both scythe and dagger. He shoved her backwards, Roxanne landed on her back. Was this they're plan? Kidnapping her to lure everyone here? Bastards! She got back up and was about to attack again, Bane didn't move. "It's no use. Attacking like that is going to assure your death, Hatchling." Bane stated. The girl growled, what did he know?! "Shut up! Why are you attacking my family?! You wanna fight, I'll give you one!" Roxanne growled. Bane shook his head, mindlessness seemed to run rather deep in the Earth human's line. Fine, he'd tell the hatchling why, even if she wouldn't be able to understand. "My quarrel is not with you, only with the Earth human. He destroyed Kondra Village and it's people." Bane explained. Roxanne blinked, what? Her Father could NEVER do something like that! They were lying!

"Your a lair! Dad could never kill anyone!" She argued. The black snake shook his head again, this girl's loyalty was misplaced or the human had lied to his hatchling. She attacked again, Bane this time had put her arm behind back while twisting it. Roxanne struggled, He tightened his grip. "Move and I'll tear it off." He threatened. Roxanne stopped, not wanting to lose her arm. He released her, seeing Silver and Scorch slither closer to see Roxanne in a cage. Bane glared at them, Silver saw the cage itself and sighed. Shara...What were they going to do with that one? She was so hell bent that she would kidnap one...This was selfish. The other problem, humans valued their young. Bane was in no shape or mood to fight off the Earth Human right now, they had to find Shara and get the key from her.

"What is the meaning of this, Bane?" Silver asked.

"Your hatchling is at it again! Scorch, Silver, do something with that blasted female before I do!" Bane barked.

"Do you blame her, Bane? She is still in pain over Dara, as we are. shā..." Scorch expressed with sadness.

Bane shook his head again, "That was decades ago, Shara cannot keep kidnapping humans like this. This one happens to belong to that foolish Earth Human!" He barked in anger.

"We best find her, I'll go look in the forest." Silver sighed.

Scorch left to look near the river, Bane ushered another snake to him. A black one with yellow eyes, was this his son? He ordered the younger to guard the human, why was for Roxanne's safety. Bane was not unsympathetic but enough was enough, Shara's carrying on was going to get countless lives killed! He and his mate had lost many hatchlings themselves, Flint was they're last hatchling. Assigning him to the task was easy, knowing he would do as he is told. Unlike a certain hatchling...Whom was pulling on the last scale of his patience! Flint had understood why he had been told to guard this human, he didn't like it though!. Why should he protect a human, something he was taught to murder? He should just let Shara kill her to have her revenge, she would come for them after they released her anyway!

* * *

><p>Roxanne fell onto her feet, exhausted at trying to get out of the cage. It just wouldn't break apart at all, not even a scratch! What was this thing made out of?! Flint had heard the humans tired pants, she was quite stubborn. Ugh, she needed to eat...She felt her stomach fuss up. Flint heard that sound, he turned to look at her. Her outfit consisted was a black shirt and black pants with boots, her hair was down. Funny, he couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so interesting...He was never fascinated by humans. The Fascination was equal as Roxanne looked back at him, staring. He looked like his Father, he only had a bicep cuff with no jewel. His eyes reminded her of Nabiki and Viper's eyes, the brightness of the yellow struck at her, commanding her to pay attention to them. The blackness of his scales reminded her of a really dark hole. He pulled his attention away, "I don't see why I should guard you, Shara wants her revenge and far be it from me to block her from it." He sighed. Roxanne got mad at that, the hell did she do? "Well, don't let that bother you, I can handle myself and I don't need a giant boot protecting me!" Roxanne sighed. Her stomach growled again, he growled. "Stop making that noise, it 's irritating!" Flint hissed. She glared at him, "Sorry, I get hungry from time to time!" Roxanne growled. What did this Shara snake have eating her? Why did she have a grudge against her for? And this one for that matter? Shara was in the bushes, ready to strike the human down. She faze though the metal, getting in the cage. Roxanne heard the sound, turning around. Flint saw Shara, Shara struck at her.<p>

"Die!" She yelled. Roxanne guarded from her attack, she heard the crack of a whip and opened her eyes. Shara's arm was held back by Thunder, she fought with the elder to finish her assignation. Thunder's grip was firm and yet it was loose, as if he wasn't really trying. Roxanne guarded herself just in case she broke free, never leave yourself open. "Release me, Thunder! Let me kill her!" Shara roared. Thunder pulled on the whip, her arm went back farther. "Shara, you got your revenge decades ago, killing the hatching will not give you comfort." Thunder reminded her. Shara fought him still, beginning to cry. "Why are you sparing these heartless creatures!? They all deserve to die!" She cried. Roxanne blinked, a snake could cry? They could feel? Shara dropped her dagger, Silver went inside the cage and took Shara out of it. Thunder to the keys from the crying hatchling and released Roxanne, who just continued to stare at Shara in wonder and concern. She shook her head and left, Flint scoffed. Thunder should have allowed her to kill her, now they guaranteed an enemy.

Roxanne stood still, confusing all there. "I don't know who killed the villages off but I know it's wasn't any of my family..." She went back home after that.

This puzzled Flint, she believed them and yet she didn't believe those she called kin could do such a deed? How could one think so grey, Humans were strange. Bane shook his head glaring at the dirt, thinking of the Earth human. He didn't deserve such loyalty, respect and or love from his own hatchling, not for what he had done to Kondra he didn't. Shara continued to weep, Silver and Flare held her to calm her down.

* * *

><p>Ami, Kenji and Cole looked for Roxanne, really worried about her. Cole growled, he should have know that Roxanne wouldn't listen to him. He hoped that Bane or any of the other generals wouldn't hurt her, if so, he'd be making coat out of the ebony scaled general! Ami sighed when she looked at the frustrated look on Cole's face, her Father told her once that reason Roxy and Cole bonked heads so often was that they were both stubborn and prideful to a fault, while they were vain and lovers of all sweeten breads, they were also soft, fragile and dependable as the element Earth. Ami giggled to herself, no wonder her baba could act as Cole so well! He had many of these traits himself but he and Ami didn't really fight a lot, Ataru rarely raised his voice at Ami. Kenji sighed and groaned, that orange tree mishap was gonna get them al killed some day! Uncle Cole was already boiling right now, he'd explode once he saw Roxanne! Kenji ran into said girl, Ami blinked and smiled. Roxanne was ok! Cole turned around and saw them while smiling fondly, those kids were just oil and water!<p>

"Ugh! Lay off the cake, Roxy! Your heavy!" Kenji groaned while shoving her off.

**POW! **"I'm not heavy, I'm voluptuous, old coot!" Roxanne barked.

"Ahem!"

Kenji and Roxanne stopped fighting, "Oh hi, Dad." Roxanne said blankly. Cole checked for injuries, happy to see that she was ok. Roxanne wanted to tell him what she found out until Cole began scolding her for leaving in the middle of the night and worrying the hell out of them all. That struck Cole as odd, did they not get to her? or did they and didn't hurt her? Well, if that was true then thankfully, Bane's anger was channeled to him and him alone. Good. Nobody would get hurt then but...It just bothered him, he had his daughter and yet he didn't kill her...A normal villain would just take her to lure him and the others to come to them, why spare his little girl? Cole shook his head, he needed sleep...All this worrying was starting to make him a little crazy...Roxanne decided not to tell Cole or anyone else about what she found out about the Snakes, thinking that he wouldn't hear her out.

The snakes didn't seem as black and white as she thought, no...They seemed rather "human" to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, snakes can cry? I think Roxanne has a right to be thinking about it for a second, are they wrong? Of course but why are they so convince on it? Looks like she had gotten someone among the Tanabrai to start thinking, doesn't it? Is it really that hard to sympathize with Shara? <strong>

**They do seem really alive and full of emotion, is all of what Viper said a crock or are the Snake people closer to humans then actual snakes? We'll see!**


	6. Line In The Sand

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Line In The Sand<strong>

At Darreth's Dojo, we find Shisuki and Shang waiting outside for their clumsy friend though in Shang's case, pest. They heard a great deal of banging and crashing, obviously Diana's two left feet landing her everywhere but the front door. Said Grandfather was concerned and waiting outside with Shang and Shisuki. he sighed. Did he choose correctly? Either one he chose, the future of his Dojo was guaranteed but at the same time, he was worried for Diana. Her Clumsy mishaps often caused her to be hospitalized in the past and he always felt the urge to rush her in though she insisted she was alright. Diana finally was able to get to the door, opening it. Shisuki gasped while Shang laughed, Darreth paled when he saw her. Her forehead was bleeding as well as her mouth, she had some big bruises and looked rather disheveled.

Shisuki and Darreth made sure to fix her up before she left with them, He hugged both Granddaughters before they left. Once Daina was 18 years old, she would be able to take over the Dojo. He would be able to retire and spend more time being a Grandpa and some lost cuddle time with his wife, he really missed Nabiki and was happy when she came back. Now approaching the big 50 rather soon, Daniel Darreth was ready to turn the Dojo's care to his Grand-daughter. He saw Lobo, he smiled. He tried petting him, only for said wolf to growl at him. Lobo was Kenji's pet wolf but boy was he a sight: Deep red and thick fur with deep yellow eyes that looked into one's soul. Kai found the injured wolf out around the Fire temple, he took him back to treat him. When said wolf awoke, he was abrasive to say the least! He lashed out at Kai and the other Ninja, until Kyra came in the room. The Wolf quelled himself once Kyra started petting him, at the time, Kenji was only but 4. Once he came in, Kai feared the wolf would attack him. Kenji went to him and surprisingly, the large wolf didn't so much as growl at him. Kenji wanted to keep him though Kai felt it was best to release him, he got to stay once the others convinced him that he'd make a good pet. However, Lobo still showed some hostility to Kai, Zane and Cole. He recently got use to Lloyd, even Shen got on Lobo's good side. Shen explained that Lobo was a rare wolf that was long extinct, a Volcano wolf. Darreth thought the reason that he doesn't like the Ninja was due to Ninjas in the past that must have tried to catch him and or kill him, and that the only reason why he likes the girls and kids was because some women and children must have healed him up. Even with it though, Kai treated Lobo pretty decently. He should at least let Kai pet him or something after 10 years!

The large red wolf walked by him, must be looking for Kenji. He trotted towards the path that lead to the Fire Temple. He couldn't help but ponder, just what was Lobo anyway? He seemed just too smart for a wolf, like Kiba type smart.

* * *

><p>Later that Night, The Master to be is walking home. Diana sighed...She thought of Villages that the Tarabrai accused the Ninja of killing of and dismaying totally. First of all, if it was recent, it was impossible. Why? They were at the temples and or patrolling Ninjago, they rarely went outside of that and only did so when they were perusing someone or something. From what she heard from the Ninja's account, the Tarabrai each claimed to see a Ninja in person attacking the village. Again, this was impossible. Why would they attack a Snake village? The Ninja only went for The Serpentine and had them. It made no sense for them to randomly attack a village that had no intention of hostile attack, she then pounder a bit more on it. What if the Tarabrai were telling the truth as they saw it, did some one else attack them and blamed the Ninja for it? No, the Snake Generals weren't fools. If they did see them, they wouldn't lie about it. Who WOULD lie about a massacre? They obviously were able to feel emotions, why else would they come after the temples if not for Revenge? "Could it be that someone...pretended to be Cole and the others in order to cause a strife?" Diana wondered mentally. "But if that's the case, then what could they hope to gain from it?" She heard a small growl, she opened her eyes and looked around. She felt a presence but she didn't know where it was come from. Who was there? was it a Snake following her? Those have been happening like crazy, a snake named Shara mostly. Was it her? No...This presence was far more...Darker then Shara's.<p>

"Your quite a smart woman to have figured all of that out so quickly..."

Diana looked around even faster and more frantic, who the hell was that?! That voice made her tremble, she tried to calm down. Where was it? Where?! She felt something grab at her, She looked down at it. She tried fighting it, the grip only got tighter and then tossed her easily like one would a rock. She recovered and landed on her feet, she took to a fighting position. "Who's there?!" She barked out. She saw a snake with light blue scales and grey patterns, he only had a cuff on his right wrist. "You tremble like a leaf in front of me, how pathetic..." He chuckled. He dashed, he went at her so fast! Diana felt him scrapping and scratching at her, she could barely put up a good block from the attack itself! She grabbed a great amount of anything she could fight with, only for it to be nothing but rubble. She didn't feel him attack anymore, she put her arms down and cringed while sucking in air in pain. Her arms were shredded into greatly, she saw him stare at her and laugh. Was he drooling? How gross..."W-who are you?" She asked. He laughed more, "Food doesn't have to know MY name." He chuckled. Food?! He wasn't thinking of eating her now, did he?! She couldn't keep blocking, she wouldn't have any arms left! She punched rapid fire at him, he didn't even dodge her! She jumped away and gasped, he didn't have any blood coming from him! he was hit but his body didn't bruise or bleed! What manner of beast was this?! She tried to turn to attack, big mistake! He slashed upward at her spine, she screamed in agony. Diana fell over, she tried getting up but the snake quickly coiled around her. Diana struggled, her vision got really blurry. She was losing too much blood, she would black out soon! She closed her eyes, too weak to keep her eyes open. The snake got very close to her bloody back, smelling the blood coming out of her wound. He was quite tired from just playing with this girl and now he was famished, he bit down into her back. This woke Diana up and made her yell out in pain, she tried to get away from him. He was taking her blood! Somebody help! She passed out, he got off her once he had his fill. The snake laughed as he looked down on the dead human, he was sure the dear would die if she wasn't already.

* * *

><p>The Poison Ninja was called once Diana was found, she was alive but barely breathing. She lost so much blood from whatever attacked her, all those cuts and long slashes at her arms and backside almost made Tiffany want to collapse to her knees upon seeing it. Once she was good enough to talk, she asked if she wouldn't heal her. Tiffany of course asked why, Diana wanted to remember her mistake and allowing them to scar would make her remember it. Tiffany had told her that she didn't have to have her body disfigured if she didn't have to, she'd remember it well enough in her head! The 17 year old master to be refused and continued to ask that she just bandage it. Shisuki and Shang had heard this and blinked, was she insane? They admired her spirit but she was almost mauled to death and here she says she doesn't want to heal it up? Shang shook his head, those kinds of scars would prevent her from getting a boyfriend. While it was very noble of her to want to keep the injuries to teach herself a valuable lesson, she would be even more of an oddity without her walking into a stop sign! Shisuki sighed, at least get rid of the one on along her back! She could never wear a bikini or any other revealing outfit, people would stare rudely at her and talk about it behind her back! To her, the ones on her arms were ok to keep but not the one on her back, it was much too terrible to keep!<p>

Tiffany complied, only until giving her some tea to drink and the tea being Healer's Tea. Diana of course was a bit angry that Tiffany didn't leave them alone, she wanted to remember! The Orange haired woman explained that she was still young and shouldn't be so careless with her body, not all boys found scars beautiful. She'd remember them in her head just fine. She sighed, what was that creature? She shivered, remembering it's fangs sinking into her.

Whatever it was, it was most certainly NOT a Snake...

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes certainly don't do that! Wonder who's really to blame for all this? Will anyone else catch on to this problem? Short chapter, da?<strong>


	7. Lines Are Crossed

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Lines Are Crossed<strong>

"Gale, you must rest!"

"Gale, don't!"

We find Gale slithering rather slowly away from Pulse and Jade, whom slithered after him to rush him back to bed to rest. He pressed on, only to be stopped by his leader. Flint was in front of Gale, preventing him from going any farther. Gale cringed a bit, feeling the pain from his injured tail start to increase. Jade sighed in worry, as tough as Gale was and as experienced, he shouldn't be moving around to quickly! From his stomach down , he was cut into as well as crushed into. The causer of this injury? Kibako's Granddaughter, the one that was in control of that school for fighting! Had Shara not heard his yells of pain and agony, he'd have died! Jade went to him, holding his arm. "Gale, don't be a fool! We still need you, that female will pay but let us go after her." Flint stated. Gale yanked his arm from Jade and pushed Flint out of the way, they didn't understand. If he allowed that clumsy human to live, he would be humiliated for the rest of his days! Pulse held his arm next, "Please, Gale? Your too exhausted to fight even me!" Pulse pointed out. Gale fainted of course, Flint catching him. He hissed angrily, damn those humans...He make that clutzy female pay for was she did to their comrade! Jade reapplied the bandages and the homemade ointment made from berries and herbs, Gale hissed in his knocked out state.

A snake with gold bangles and necklace with light blue stones in them, possibly aquamarine. her light blue scales and red eyes were very beautiful. She was Tear, a literal water snake. She thought of the humans and glared at her thought of them. Humph, they didn't do it? A likely story...And now a human hatching has almost killed her hatchling? If she wasn't as patient as she was, she'd would kill that uncoordinated hatchling and the Water human! Gale had done nothing to warrant an attack from her, she'd pay...She'd see to it herself that justice was served! Jade sighed, she heard arguing. Shara and Flint were fighting again, not that it should surprise her really. Shara was hell bent on anything relatively human. She feared that Shara's rage was blinding her and that the rage was blinding more then just her. Who knows?

Perhaps she's the blind one...

* * *

><p>We find Kenji and Eric talking, Kenji was staring at Ami walk by. Eric noticed his cousin's attention elsewhere, he smirked. Kenji had it bad for the Asian girl, EVERYONE knew about it. Why couldn't he just man up and just tell her that he liked her? Eric looked to his left and saw Pauline, blushing himself. Who was he to talk? He STILL hadn't said anything to Pauline about how he actually felt about her lately. First, he didn't want to blow it. Second, it didn't look like she wanted him as boyfriend. Eric groaned, he and Kenji were in...the Friend Zone! Sam watch the two blush, sweat and fret over their respective crushes, idiots...They should just come out, say it and be done with it, they made this more painful on themselves then was necessary. If Ami and Pauline rejected them, oh well. "Will you two quiet whining? It's very childish." Sam groaned. Kenji and Eric growled, easy for him to say! He didn't have a crush so he didn't understand! "You don't understand at all, Sam! It's not easy!" Kenji groaned. Eric nodded, "You'll get it once YOU get a crush." Eric added. Sam laughed, the two growled again. " I don't see the problem, if your as thick as you say, then what's the harm in telling?" Sam asked simply. Kenji and Eric looked at Sam, as if asking for his help with puppy dog eyes. Sam got up and walked off as he didn't want to be involved, Eric and Kenji whimpered.<p>

"Sammy!" Eric whined.

"Sam, you bastard! Help us out!" Kenji chorused.

"Your Problem, your solution." Sam said coldly.

Kenji and Eric glared at their cousin, he wasn't ANYTHING like Zane and or Lily! He was so mean and so detached...Come to think of it, the only thing that seemed to come from both Ninja was his wisdom. His frigid, unfeeling wisdom...He froze, sensing an attack. He guarded from his attacker with his Shierken. A Snake solider, Shara. Eric and Kenji were about to butt in until they received they're dance partners for this tango, Pulse and Jade. Eric glared at Pulse, he'd pay for using him as a bargaining chip against his father! Shara was all fire but Sam was calm and collected during it, this snake girl was a good fighter but she just couldn't hit him the way she intended. She was too angry, he wondered why. He spun himself at her, the icy tornado hitting at her. Shara got away from him, fire and Ice don't mix! Eric and Pulse attack each other fiercely and quickly, as if watching two jubilant bots of lighting go at it! Dagger versus sword, Pulse gulped a bit. This human wasn't bad, he was scared of him! Jade and Kenji fought though he noticed how uninterested she was in the fight itself, as if bored with him! He found that insulting! "You'll pay for harming Gale, humans!" Shara yelled. Sam kicked her away, confused by what she said. hurt? "We haven't hurt your Snake soilder!" Sam stated. Shara snarled, liar! "That Clumsy human will die!" Shara went on. Sam blinked, did she mean Diana? "That's impossible, Diana was bedridden when you attacked her last night!" Sam told her. Shara didn't believe him, attacking him. Sam found that very confusing indeed, she didn't seem to be lying.

Jade heard that and found that odd, the human seemed to be honest. "Shara, retreat! I hear the rest of the Ninja approaching!" Jade stated. Shara growled, the humans would get to live for another day, Pulse waved at Eric. "Your not bad, a shame that'll have to murder you." Pulse laughed. "Oh no, you don't!" Eric yelled. He disappeared in a flash, Eric landed on the ground. Kenji helped him up, Eric pushed him away. He was mad, he got away! The two cousins looked to the redhead, who seemed to be in deep thought. He squinted his eyes, something just wasn't quite right about this entire thing.

Especially this fight...They claimed Daina hurt they're comrade yet how could she when she was injured so badly?

* * *

><p>Jade thought about it, something wasn't right about that fight...Yes, humans lied. But the red-haired Ninja didn't seem to show signs of lying And if what he says is to be believed. How could they jump the clumsy human when they were tending to Gale and his horrid injuries?<p>

She glared, someone was lying and she feared one theory: That it was neither side doing the lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so some are starting to think with their heads...What is the truth behind this personalized war between The Tarabrai and our Ninja?<strong>

**Short chapter, no?**


	8. The Red Wolf's Secert

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: The Red Wolf's Secret<strong>

Kenji fell down, panting. He got back up, coughing up blood. He was fighting a snake but something about this snake didn't feel right. Something was off about it, as if something was wrong with it. It was a female, Shara. But...Yet it didn't feel like it was Shara...It was moving too fast, attacking too sloppy. Yes, Shara the snake was sloppy but it was a sloppiness he would expect an animal to process! Not a warrior...He was confused.

"Kenji!"

He saw his Father and Mother run to his side, his vision was getting bad. Kai and Kyra looked at the snake girl questionably, she didn't look right. Kai attack, Shara attacked him. Kai felt as if she was biting and scratching at him. Kyra attacked her, she whipped at her head. She turned and attacked her, pummeling at her. Kyra had a hard time keeping up with her flow of attacks, Kai and she alternated between attacking Shara. Kenji watched his parents strike at her, why wasn't she going down!? It was as if she hadn't felt any of it...As if she was being tickled! Kai panted, this was bad...He was getting tired! Kyra growled and continued to whip at her, what was she?! She lunged at Kai, clamping into his shoulder. Kai screamed in pure agony, Shara clamped harder. Kai stabbed her tail to get her to release him, she was starting to tear Kai's arm off. The Metal Ninja didn't like that! "Get off him!" She yelled. She started whipping to the point of crushing a skull in, Shara wouldn't budge. "Dad!" Kenji yelled. He stabbed her in the stomach, Shara yelled in pain and let Kai's shoulder go. Little brat...He'd die! She went for his leg, Kenji dropped his katana and wailed in pain. Kyra was getting lost in her rage, damn her! She grabbed at Shara's mouth and pried it open, she screamed as she felt the teeth sink into her hands. Kenji got his leg back, almost completely torn from him. Shara chomped down on Kyra's hands, she screamed again as the snake girl shook her head as a wolf would. It was as if Shara was imitating a wolf, tearing into the hide of a deer. The yanking tossed Kyra to a rock, knocking her out cold. The snake smiled at Kenji, ready to continue to dismembering him. Kenji grabbed his Katana and closed his eyes, feeling as though he'd lose.

He heard fast and heavy thuds on the ground, he saw his beloved pet wolf standing in front of him. Said Red wolf was guarding him from the snake, growling viciously at it. "Lobo!" Kenji said fearfully. The snake took a step back, she didn't like seeing that mutt! Lobo went for her shoulder, Kenji was confused by it. it looked like he was biting into another wolf...How can that be though? Shara swatted Lobo off, Lobo slowly walked back to her while growling, latching onto her again in the same spot. Shara fought with him, Lobo fought back, biting at her face in retaliation before shoved off again. Shara growled at him, that red bastard would ruin everything! Shara bit into Lobo, Lobo bit her tail and yanked at it. Bite Kenji like that? You weren't gonna live! Lobo ran to them as soon as he heard all of the yelling, seeing Kai, Kyra and Kenji laying there and this thing standing over Kenji made him mad! Lobo felt Shara tearing into him with her claws, he shredded her tail before yelping loudly in pain.

Kenji swept at Shara, Lobo was in danger! Shara retreated, "I'll be back for you, Red hair..." She panted. Kenji tried to get up, unable to. He saw Lobo on his side, blood was pouring out from under him. Kenji crawled to Lobo, petting him. He hugged him, hold on..."You saved us, Lobo...Just hang on..."Kenji muffled.

* * *

><p>Later on, we find Lobo. His stomach was patched up by Tiffany, he wasn't dead. The Orange haired woman petted the wolf, despite everything, he protected Kai and his family. She heard scratching, she opened the door and smiled. Lobo had a visitor, Kiba barked out a greeting. She let him in, Kiba trotted over to the large red wolf. Lobo had one hell of a fight with Shara, she almost completely excavated him! Kyra's head was alright but she was still out of it, she smacked her good! Kai's arm was reattached and so was Kenji's leg, she growled. That brat could have killed them including the family pet wolf! She'd kill her! Once she left, Kiba had a chat with Lobo. How you wonder? Barking? No. Kiba dragged paper to him as well as some ink, they would talk this way. Kiba began the conversation, Lobo tilted his head in surprise. The snake dog knew human penmanship? What a clever one he was, using ink and paper! Clearly, Kiba was not a idiot dog. Good, this should be simple then.<p>

_"Tell me, Lobo. why did you attack that snake woman? She was not a wolf, why attack at her as one?" _Kiba wrote.

Lobo dipped his paw in the ink, he wrote words. Kiba blinked, so much for a savage beasts! Why, he wrote better then he did! Kiba tilted his head now, was he tamed before? Considering Shen saying he was a rare type of wolf, it was possible that Lobo was far older then he. Possibly as old as the Tarabrai, maybe even elder then that.

_"I attacked at her as a wolf because she IS a fucking wolf! That was not a damn snake, snakes leave only four or two fucking fang marking!" _Lobo wrote.

Kiba blinked, so who he attacked was POSING as Shara? Wolves couldn't do that, they bended in with the night but never assume another form of life! he would ask how this was possible. Kiba wrote the question to the larger, Lobo nodded.

_"Wolves don't change into other creatures, unless I'm incorrect?" _Kiba wrote.

Lobo shook his head at him, of course they couldn't. He began writing back an answer, one that no doubt would cause his black color to leave his body. Kiba's eyes widened, he started to shake. It can't be...

_"Normal wolves don't stand up on their hind legs...This one did, it's a fucking werewolf. I don't know how but I fear that those dumbasses aren't so much fighting each other but rather being directed who they're fucking fighting. "_ Lobo wrote down.

A werewolf? Kiba whimpered a bit, a demon creatures who's power depended on the phases of a moon? Weren't all demons banished into Hell? If Lobo was correct, what did demons want with the Tarabrai and the Ninja? And more importantly, how in the hell did they get out of Hell?! Kiba looked at Lobo in suspicion, how did he know of all these details? Now things were getting hazy...Now he couldn't simply just theorize that Lobo was older then he or was the same age as the Tarabrai. Now there was a completely different and haunting theory of The Fire family's beloved pet wolf: Was Lobo a Werewolf himself and stuck here by a mere stroke of luck? It did explain his know how and his initial dislike for Kai and the others, Humans were his enemy and his food. There were some holes in the theory of course, two very big ones in fact: Then why did Lobo take to Kenji and allowed himself to be tamed? Nature would dictated him to eat them, especially little Kenji. And if he was a werewolf, where was his human form? Werewolves were creatures that were human once, most human stories stating that werewolves return into humans in the daytime. If that was true then Lobo would be in human form right now, as it was barely afternoon. Kiba shook his head, what if he was wrong? Assuming was as terrible as accusing, he wouldn't go around and point paws when he had no proof. He left him alone to go on rounds, Lobo lied down and smiled with his eyes closed. His secret would soon be discovered, if not by Kiba then by Tiffany or any of her sisters. He didn't know how he managed to keep it secret for a solid ten years, the only thing more shocking then that? The fact that Shen hadn't squealed on him, also lying about his breed. He knew what Lobo was, full and well and yet he didn't yell boo. He didn't understand at first why, he began to see his reason for it as years passed on. He heard the door slide open, he sat up.

Kai waved at him, closing the door. Lobo growled softly at him, warning him to get out. The Fire Ninja sighed, he STILL hated him? Kai went next to him, putting his hands up. He winced, his arm still in searing pain. "Easy, Lobo...I just want to thank you for protecting Kenji. I know you don't like me at all but I'm glad your friends with Kenji. I won't lie: When I first met you, I thought you'd eat him." Kai admitted. Lobo tilted his head in question, thank him? Kai eased his hand on Lobo's head, his red fur was really soft. He thought it would be a rough bush but it was just soft and plush, he smiled. Lobo stopped growling, he couldn't hate him as much as he did at first! Kai sat on the wall beside Lobo, sighing sadly. The red wolf stared at Kai, he looked distressed. "You know, Lobo...I couldn't protect Kenji and or Kyra today, some Ninja I am." Kai sighed. "Maybe if things didn't go the way that they did, Kenji and the other kids could have met their other Grandpa and...maybe, we'd have another ally to help us out." Kai though about it, was this how Mr. Jones felt? The heartache of losing a child? He was a father himself now, after today, he started to see part of the reason why Richard went so crazy over his Daughters leaving him. Kenji was alright...this time but what about next time? Lobo wouldn't always be there, he needed to step to it. He petted him, his way of thanking him for listening to his worries.

What Kai hadn't seen was Lobo's eyes flooding with tears, he put his head down and whimpered as he closed his eyes.

That stupid little bastard...

* * *

><p>Eric smiled, petting a cat. He was jealous of his cousin, he had a big and strong volcano wolf as a pet. While Eric wasn't a really fan of dogs, he did want a pet. And by great luck, his Dad found a cat. It was injured before, Tiffany again made a house call. The cat seemed rather tame despite being in the wild, she cuddled up to Eric immediately. Sam eyed her, something was odd about her. just like Lobo, she was a rare type of animal. Shen stated that she was a Terra Cat, he joked that they're must be a secret city filled with them. Sam feed his fish, Hatake and Dante. He put his hand in and petted both fish, took his hand out and wiped off the water. He looked in front of him and glared at the fishbowl. He saw Eric's new pet staring back at him though the bowl, he looked at the golden blond cat with blue eyes in caution. "Cleo" as Eric named her lifted her head up and swished her long and plush tail slowly, she meowed at him. He pointed at her, "Don't even think about it, hairball. The second I see your paw touching the glass, your going to be in the China House Menu within the same hour." he threatened. Cleo walked over to him, rubbing herself on his face. Sam moved away, spitting out the stray cat hairs. He saw said stalker of his fish resting on his lap, purring.<p>

He petted her, as long as Hatake and Dante were left alone and not being hunted, Cleo could look at hopped off, sitting next to Lobo. She cuddled up to him, purring again. Lobo didn't do anything to reject Cleo, allowing her to roost on his back. The Jones sisters couldn't help but feel that they had seen Cleo and Lobo somewhere before, they all looked at the wolf and cat.

As if they knew them but that was impossible...

...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Do any of you know the secret? And will our gang figure it out? Who will be the first to solve the mystery? Kenji, Kiba, Kai and or one of the Jones sisters? What is the truth behind Lobo, is he a Werewolf or is he that rare breed of wolf?<strong>

** Take your bets, take you bets!**


	9. Dark Assistance

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Dark Assistance <strong>

We find Lloyd fighting, how many times had this been? He lost count, these fights with the Tarabrai. Something about the green snake was different today. He was too...sloppy, he could fight better then this. Was he angry? He claimed that they harmed a soilder but it was impossible as the one responsible for said injury was hurt so severely to the point of bedridden. He collapsed from exhaustion, Light went up to him and held his face.

"Your mine now, human..." He chuckled.

Inside of Lloyd's mind, we find the snake sneaking around said area. Perfect, he was prefect to take control of. Finally, he'd be able to feast once more with this body. Not to mention stirring up the War between the Humans and Snakes again, the snake closed his eyes and sighed. Allowing the disguise to wear off, a were wolf with black fur was in his place. These creatures were all so foolish and inferior...Demons were the more superior species, they were sealed away because they were afraid of them...Not that it mattered, they were all equally food to him...Time to seize control, time to case more panic and feed. He heard growling, he froze. What was that? Was someone else in here? Impossible, the only thing that counted as sentient was the Green Ninja. No one else, he continued to advance to Lloyd's consciousness or at least the Green Ninja that represented it and his light.

**SLICE!**

What was that?! There was only the green ninja and he was knocked out, who else could have done that? He heard dark chuckling, he froze. Someone else WAS here...A tiger walked slowly out of the darkness, so thing was wrong with it though...The colors were incorrect, bright yellow with golden stripes. Green eyes? It couldn't be! A Were Animal? What was that doing in one so pure and why did it's darkness match The Green Ninja's purity and light so dead evenly? He saw blood on it right paw, so HE attacked him... He stood up on his hind legs and transformed back into his original state, a look alike to the Ninja himself. Said double brought the bloody hand to him and licked it, smirking.

"Now, now, anyone tell you that it's not smart to fuck with somebody's head? They might mind fuck ya back..." The double asked in malice.

"What the hell are you and why are you in here!?" The Were wolf asked.

"Where there is light, there is shadow...I am that shadow. I am Lloyd's darkness, the result if he had finished his education in Darkley..." he answered.

This human was corrupted before? If he was telling the truth, then it made perfect sense why he was equal to The Green Ninja's light. Yes, humans had good and evil in them but not many were balanced. Due to the imbalance, demons could possess them easily. The ones they had a problem with? Those that WERE Equal. Well, too much would imbalance them and that forced them out! Lloyd was good now so the wolf thought he could squeeze right in but if this were animal claimed to be that darkness then how was he allowed inside? Could it be that...This one had allowed him to come in? The dark Lloyd circled him slowly, so he was right...Lloyd and the rest of the Ninja were being played, tricked into attacking the Tarabrai. He was unsurprised and disappointed, possess Lloyd and continue on the lie? While he could care less about that whole war itself, he wasn't going to take orders from a damn mutt! Nor share, Lloyd's been his since Diapers and he was wasn't gonna share now! The were wolf growled, he HATED cats...Tigers he hated most of all. The werewolf attacked, The dark Lloyd jumped away and disappeared. Where did that damned cat go!? He felt himself blitzed at multiple sides, where was he coming from?! The Were wolf disappeared, he'd be killed at this point. Dark Lloyd let out a annoyed snarl while licking his other hand with blood, he glared at the Green Ninja. Fool...How could he allow a demon to get so damn close to him!?

He punched him to wake him up, they needed to talk. Lloyd woke up, holding his cheek. He saw his double and blinked confusingly. This one kind of reminded him of his Dad during his Lord Garmadon days, he swear he could hear soft purring from him. "IDIOT! How could fucking let that mutt so close to you, haven't you learned anything at that stupid school other then picking your ass?!" D.L. yelled. Lloyd blinked, who was this guy? He looked down at his clothes, seeing his green gi. The Lloyd in front of him was wearing something else, it was a t-shirt with jeans. it looked like Daddy attire to him, the stuff Stay at home Dads wore. "Who are you?" He asked. D.L. rolled his eyes, idiot..."I'm your dark side, ass drip!" he answered. The Green Ninja gulped, his what?! he got out of that when he was 11 so why was this guy still here?! Wait, didn't his uncle tell him something about light and Darkness.

_"Where there is light, there is shadow, Lloyd. There is balance in everything and everyone, managing it to be equal is the true test of one's potential."_

Lloyd got worry, oh no! If there were demons around, the rest of the Ninja were in trouble! D.L. saw his worry and groaned, putting his hand up. "Relax, dickweed...Your retarded pajama buddies are safe, I'm sorta like a virus: I spread around quick once I'm in." D.L. explained. What he said didn't make sense but then he thought about it, that meant the moment Lloyd was put in the group, D.L.'s darkness spread to them. Right, Demons were greedy and selfish...They didn't like to share, the idea of it was a good way to get yourself killed. D.L. was used to being the only dark influence in Lloyd and wanted to keep it that way, no matter what.

Lloyd woke up for real, groaning heavily. he was hurt badly. He limped himself back to the light temple, he had to make sure everyone was alright.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Ninja met up, all having the same kind of injuries. Even Tiffany covered in bandages! The Jones girls didn't expect to see their red headed Dark sides ever again, they were still in them. They had protected them this time, understanding why. Much like Lloyd's dark side, they weren't gonna share their spot! Our Boys and Nya were shocked to see their dark sides, thinking that was all fake and only because Shen created them from magic. Shen explained that Evil comes from EVERYONE, he just merely channeled THIER darkness and gave it animation. He wasn't surprised to hear that they pushed out the imposters, stating that evil sides were that person just all the negative traits in them. While Lloyd was sweet and giving, he was childish and greedy at times. Kai's temper, Jay's cheekiness, Zane's coldness, Cole's arrogance and Nya's sass...It all made sense.<p>

But then that meant that The Tarabrai weren't attacking them and only did so just to defend themselves from "them", this too made sense. Meaning that the true killers of those villages the people in them were demons whom assumed their looks and only wanted to start another war. They wanted to tell the Tarabrai but they doubted they'd believe them, why should they? In their minds, it was the Ninja who killed those villages and they believed it as they saw it themselves.

How would they convince them?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the looooooong wait. I've been busy so just try to bear with me...Yes, now our Ninja know it's a ruse but what about the snakes? And when we they figure it out or won't they?<strong>


	10. Extra Player

**Chapter 9: Extra Player**

* * *

><p>Lisa and the rest of the Ninja children were training with Shang, Shisuki and Diana. They were ambushed, only for Shisuki and Shang to deflected their attackers with a kick. All saw it was Uzuki and Amber, whom got up and pouted. Shang looked down at her while catching the cookie he was eating and took a bite of it, Shisuki took a long sip from her tea cup.<p>

"Amber, the hell are you doing? If you don't lighten your steps, those snakes will eat you like the chocolate filled fat ass you are." he sighed.

"Uzuki, your still breathing much too hard. Ambushing requires you to not make the slightest sound." Shisuki sighed.

Diana helped them up, sighing. Amber growled and walked off, dragging Uzuki with her. They always beat them, it wasn't fair! Older meant nothing, they had fuck up some how! Sam sighed, he felt bad for Amber and Uzuki. They always ambushed and yet they always failed at it, he looked to Lisa. Lisa glared at him, how could he go full throttle on a girl!? He had no sense of kindness in him, the hard ass! The redhead groaned, "Stop making that face or you'll never get boyfriend." Sam stated. Lisa pouted, trying to him. Her fist was stopped and twisted slowly, Sam looked bored. He could hardly believe this suppose to be the chosen's daughter, he just couldn't believe just how weak and ill-tempered she was. It was disappointing, to see his cousin acting as bratty as Roxanne. Diana went to them and put a hand on Sam, Sam glared at her. "Please, Sam. You've made you point, don't make Lisa resent you." Diana expressed. He flipped her over, Diana helped her up. "All I'm doing is preventing her from acting like a spoiled brat, we already have Roxanne and that's too much." Sam sighed. Roxanne heard that, Spoiled?! He was fine one to talk! "Ok, if I'm so spoiled, then what about you?! I think that YOUR the spoiled brat here!" Sam got up and walked off, not getting into an argument with her. Roxanne growled, what the hell was his problem?! Humph, he was as moody as Lobo. Said pet wolf was next to Kenji, whom Kenji hugged. Heh, Lobo looked so happy to be hugged. Where was Cleo? Eric was petting his pet cat, whom purred at his actions.

All of a sudden, a brown wolf, a black cat and yellow tiger came out. Cleo and Lobo saw them and grew upset, those smells...It couldn't be! The large tiger went to Lisa, whom was a little scared. He rubbed against her hand, purring. They were all so tame, allowing the kids to pet them. Shang and Shisuki were curious, where were all these animals coming from? Diana saw the looks on Lobo and Cleo, they looked...haunted by them. Eric picked up the black cat and smiled, "Your remind me of my Mom, your just as pretty as she is." Eric chuckled. The black cat smirked, poor kid was very stupid and too open for his own good, a demon could possess him without trouble. Sam petted the brown wolf, "You remind me of Uncle Kai." he sighed. Heh, clever boy. Lisa looked at the large hunting cat, yellow fur with golden stripes and deep green eyes..."Dad would have a cow if I wanted to keep you." Lisa giggled. She had no idea on how correct she was, her daddy would have a cow since he knew who he actually was. Lloyd went out to tell the kids to come in, freezing in place. How did he get out!? The large tiger saw Lloyd and went to him, rubbing himself around his legs. "Relax, slick...She's as much as yours as she is mine. I'd only eat her if I didn't love her." He assured. The animals began to change, shocking the kids. They had the same faces as the Samurai woman, Fire Ninja and the Green Ninja but they looked far more sinister. Who were they?! Dark Kai went to Lobo, ruffling his head while smirking. Lobo's eyes were pleading him to not give him away, not that he was listening to him. "Come now, Old man. Don't look at me like that, isn't 10 years enough for ya? Besides..." D.K. went on. He held his face to him, "I think the kids should get to meet their other Grandpa." Other Grandpa? Sam blinked, Richard?! Lloyd heard a plate break, seeing Cherise behind him. "Dad? Your...alive?" She asked shakily. Lobo and Cleo ran off, Our Kai dashed off for him. The other Ninja wanted to follow suit, their dark doubles stopped them. What an old fool, how long did he think he could pretend to be Lobo?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we catch Lobo as he stops at one of Ninjago's larger lake. He gets to the top of one the large rocks, sitting on top of it. He looked down at the water, seeing his reflection. He saw his true human form staring back at him. He was a mess: his long red hair much more grey and messy due to years of neglect and bags under his eyes. Jim had killed him alright and he was waiting to be sent to Hell, as all had hoped for. Only for his Mother to save him one last time, showing that in the end, she still loved him. He was back on Earth in his were-wolf form, he was qiute weak. When Kai saved him, it was shameful to him. The man who took his daughter away from him, he hated them all. A Decade later, he trusted the men he despised. Watching his grandchildren growing up, bonding with Kenji. How bitter sweet it all was, "Lobo" was all he was to them. The jig was up now, the ninja would come to kill him and he'd accept death. After all, he was evil. "Lobo" put his head down on his paws and began to cry, damn it...Why did Kendra have to go and save him, couldn't she just for once, pick a side?! Kai got to the lake, seeing the large wolf. "Have you come for my head, boy? Your job is to rid all evils in this world, right?" he asked. Kai went aside him, next to the rock. Seeing his reflection, he looked so tired. Kai sighed...<p>

"I would but I don't see any evil in front of me, Richard." he answered.

Richard lost it and jumped into the water, it was just too much humiliation! Kai saw that and jumped after him, to stop him from drowning himself!

* * *

><p>Kai came back with Richard, both were soaking wet. The Jones sisters couldn't believe it, their parents were alive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Richard, you silly man...You can't jump into the water and drown yourself with a Ninja next to you, Kai's a good guy, of course he's gonna stop ya! <strong>

**Short chapter, nee?**


	11. The True Enemy

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: The True Enemy<strong>

"Let me go! I wanna die!"

"Richard! Stop it!"

We find Kai struggling with Richard again, Dark Kai just watched in amusement as the large old wolf and the Fire master fought for control in the tug of war with the chain. Dark Kai had assisted and created a collar able to handle Richard's were wolf form without snapping, they hadn't an idea how much of a spectacle they were making of themselves. Kyra sighed, they had been at this for a whole day now! Why was her father trying to kill himself? Didn't he love them? Dark Kyra saw the sad look on her face and laughed, Kyra glared at her for that. What was so funny? Her Father wanting to commit suicide wasn't funny! According to Tiffany, they were created by Copy clay and Divider mix. Akin to a voodoo doll, a stand of hair was all that was needed. The mix itself was high quality as was the clay, it wasn't brittle at all. The duration was until they were destroyed. Hadn't this fool a clue on how embarrassing this must be for Richard? A man whom prided himself heavily? To be saved by Kai was insult to injury, it wasn't a surprise that he wanted to kill himself. Kenji was still trying to grasp what he was seeing: His Father was preventing his pet, whom was actually his Grandfather, from killing himself. Shen went to see how his friend was holding up, only to sigh heavily. Richard was very stubborn but Kai was just as much from the look of it, he saw the collar on him. Richard might have had a bad mouth and a bad temper but he had the pride of a samurai and like one, when shamed, death was the only option to regain that honor. Respect aside, he had to snap out of it. They needed him and Emily, one couldn't assist without the other. It was how they worked, which made them so strong in the first place. Was that blasted Poison woman done playing with her bottles yet? Richard and Emily couldn't change back so the Poison Ninja was making a mix to get them out of those forms. Those of the Dark party whom were Were animals explained that staying in full forms was a bad idea, getting stuck was the least of the problems. The largest? Becoming said beast mentally. They heard crashing, seeing a cat and Tiffany chasing after her. She jumped onto the roof of the Fire temple, Tiffany panicked. Cats could land on their feet but that was limited to how high they were! "Mom, you get the fuck down from there right now! Don't make me fucking come up there and get you!" Tiffany barked. Emily hissed and then yowled in response, she heard laughing. Grr...How she was beginning to hear own laugh, no wonder Cole wanted to kick her ass so much years ago! Dark Tiffany giggled, this was just perfect.

"Let the old mutt kill himself, he's obviously not a man if he goes though with it." Dark Kai sighed.

"You shut up! Come on, Richard! Think about this, don't make your daughters mourn you again!" Kai stated.

"Come on, Mom! Jump, you pussy! I'll catch you...NOT!" Dark Tiffany jeered.

"Don't fucking help or I'll pimp slap ya, you bitch!" Tiffany growled.

"We're the same bitch, bitch." She smirked.

The Poison Ninja growled, even so, she was getting on her nerves! Tiffany went up there, the cat turned and was about to jump, Tiffany grabbed her and they went into the lake. The students training were holding back their laughter from seeing Emily soaked and The Poison master just as wet. She toweled her Mother off, getting her all fluffy again. Roxanne had toweled her own Mom's head. She glared at the dark doubles, what was their problem? Encouraging them to jump, were they that depraved to enjoy that? She yelled at them at how cruel they were being, that they were mentally fucked up. All that came as an answer? A group Thank you. Sam stopped her from going at them all while in a rage, didn't she understand that the reason they were like this was because these were their parents' dark sides and therefore, hadn't a shred of kindness in them? He was fine with that, the only problem he had was Dark Lily flirting with him and Dark Zane stalking him like food! Even The Water Ninja and Ice Ninja were losing patience, finding their dark sides to be repulsive. Lily's dark side was not only hitting on poor Sam but every other man within range, even her brother in laws weren't safe! Never mind what Zane's dark side wanted, blood. He would stalk their son and everyone else, biting them when they least expected it. None of them had any sense of decency! Each was shameless and lacked any kindness, enjoying any thing macabre. That included someone trying to kill themselves... "Uncle Kai? Do you need our help?" Sam asked calmly. "No, I got it, Sam...Thanks though..." Kai grunted. Dark Kai got up and went into his wolf form, he grabbed the end of the chain and yanked on it. All watched as they were pulling Richard back. Was his dark side...that strong? Both had yanked, sending Richard on his stomach. Before he got up, Dark Cole and Dark Kyra tied him down with the same chains as the one on his neck. He struggled, Dark Kai could only stare at him, he truly was pathetic. Tiffany used the mix she had made to change them back, Richard was still chained up. It was nighttime now, Shen went to see if he was alright. He saw the food that Kyra left out for him still untouched, now this had gone on long enough! Shen put his fist back and went forward.

**WHAM!**

"The fuck was that for, you jackass?!" Richard barked as his eye swelled up.

"Snap the fuck out of your Hara kiri bullshit, dumbass!" Shen barked back.

Richard looked away, Shen wouldn't have that. He grabbed his face pulled him to look him in the eye, if he was gonna have to beat the crap out of him to get him to his senses, so be it. "Richard, for God sake, killing yourself is only going to make your daughters cry, do you honestly want them to go though all of that a second time? Are you really that fucking self centered?" He growled. Richard didn't answer, making Shen angry. The red haired male slammed his head into his, making Shen stagger backward. "I'm not like you! I didn't have something controlling me, I chose to be evil!" Richard barked. The brunette man threw something at him, it was a dagger. If Richard wanted to die so badly, far be it from him to stop him. This pathetic creature in front of him was no longer Richard, just a sad old man. "Fine, I won't fucking stop you. The Richard I knew of wouldn't take the easy way out, your obviously not him." Shen expressed. Richard took the dagger to his chin, Shen had his back turned and held his breath. He heard a stab, he saw the dagger thrown into a tree. He let out a large sigh in relief, he lost a lot and he really didn't want to lose what little friends he had left. Richard looked up at him, he saw the sweat on Shen's neck. He didn't know what he would do, he was worried for him. He took the chains off him, giving him his food. Richard made it disappear quickly, it had been a long time since he had cooked food. "Lobo's" food was raw, not that he minded. Richard saw Shen holding a bar of soap, dragging him away. Time to bathe the wolfie...

* * *

><p>The next day, Jay and his dark double went into the city. He felt terrible, he was tricked into thinking that the snakes were their enemy. They all were fooled, even the snakes. Dark Jay rolled his eyes, he was such a pansy. He stopped him, using his Goblin's eye. If memory served, the snakes had gold and or silver jewelry with color gems. If they encountered a fake, he have only a pouch of valuables on his waist. His sight went black, so many valuable metals and jewels but he didn't see anything else. Jay wondered what he was doing, his eyes were spliced and then turned black. He blinked, nothing. "What did you just do? It was kinda cool and creepy." Jay asked. Dark Jay shrugged, "I just used the Goblin's eye, anything valuable will give off a bright light, the more valuable it is, the brighter the light." Dark Jay explained. Jay blinked, how was that gonna help them find the imposters? "And that'll help nail the demons how?' Jay asked. Dark Jay smirked. "Easy: Goblins like myself have a pouch to keep the loot we take, your belt buddies have jewelry on their arms and necks." He explained. Oh! So when they showed up, his dark double could tell if it was a snake or a fake! Now if it wasn't for the fact that he was hitting on his wife all the time, Jay might actually like him! Dark Jay went first, "Stay." he warned. Jay was about to ask why, suddenly a whip wrapped around his neck. D.J. didn't flinch as he felt the leather squeeze tighter, Thunder came out and pulled him closer. Jay was about to attack until he remembered what D.J. said: Don't attack him, help him see that he's being used. Thunder glared at him, two of the Lighting Ninja? No...One was human. The one he had ensnared in his whip was not human...A Goblin?! He hadn't seen one in centuries...Tribal facial markings, split pupils and pointy ears...No mistake, this was a goblin. Odd, the ninja hadn't access to demon forms but perhaps they did and hid it. No, then they ALL would have picked up on it.<p>

This one also had glasses while The Lighting Ninja hadn't, overalls as well as opposed to the blue ninja gi. The dark double smirked and allowed Thunder to study him, he hissed. "A bad move, siding with the ninja, Demon..." He hissed while pulling the whip tighter. "I know how to deal with quick little demons like you..."The dark one only continued to smile, did he? "If your so good at hunting Goblins, then why haven't you figured out that your being played by at least two into fighting thunder pussy here?" D.J. questioned. What? Played? By Goblins? How did he know he wasn't the one he was being played by? He saw the Ninja not going for his Knunchucks, was he giving up? Come to think of it, the demon in his whip wasn't fighting him either. Then Jay attacked, D.J. just smirked. Our Jay, Thunder and D.J. looked at the one with Jays body, Jay and Thunder where shocked while the Lighting Goblin continued to smirk. The fake looked down and groaned, he fucked up...big time! Thunder released D.J. And turned his whip to the imposter, seeing his pouch clear as day! He had been tricked! Jay attacked him, how dare he trick them both! D.J. went between the two of them and kicked the imposter in the face as fast as possible, he wanted to see who this was. The fake was pushed backwards, The Blue Snake and Blue Ninja blinked and stared at the goblin. He was constantly bouncing on his feet, hyper fellow, wasn't he? Those aligned to Lighting Channels were hyper and lacked control over themselves in some form, be it talking or moving. Even if he couldn't stand completely still, he was stronger then the Fake, one that the centuries old snake hadn't seen. Not quite Noble Level but not Commoner level...A New class? Perhaps...Ninja Class? As ridiculous as it sounded, it fit.

The Fake walked back, panting. He was a goblin with pointy ears and facial paint...D.J. knew it was a prince rank, he should feel bad getting hit by him...That was twice now! The Goblin stomped the ground and growled, Jay tried to grab him but the goblin got away from him, getting grabbed by D.J. Should have let the Ninja half of him catch him, he'd have been nicer. He began shocking him mercilessly, he laughed at him. Jay was horrified, Thunder appeared as surprised. This was the Darker side of the ninja? How horrible...D.J. let go of him, the goblin fell down in a fried heap. He yanked on his pointy ear, "Now...Who the hell are you?" D.J. Asked. "Never tell you, Demon Traitor!" He pulled his ear harder, "Wrong answer...Now Who the hell are ya and I MIGHT let you keep your ear..." He threatened. "Never tell, never tell!" He repeated. He pulled even harder, smirking. The ear looked as though it would fall off, the demon struggled with him. Without warning, he ripped the ear off. The Goblin cried and held his bleeding head, D.J. grabbed the other ear. "Name or you'll be earless..." he repeated. The Goblin glared at him, "Taka..." Taka said. A Pouch hit the ground, covering their eye sight. Once it cleared, Taka was gone. Thunder and Jay stood there and looked at each other, as if apologizing with their eyes. Thunder took a deep breath, bowing. "My apologizes, Blue Ninja...I had accused you of a crime you didn't commit..." Thunder expressed. He put his whip away, "I will no longer come for your head, farewell..." he slithered away. Jay wanted to talked to him more but he left, darn...

D.J. swung the ear and looked at it, and so the true fight begins...Jay started to get all barfy just seeing him swing it around so carelessly. "Will you get rid of that?! That's so gross!" Jay groaned. D.J. scoffed, what a wimp. It was just an ear, it wasn't as if he took his balls or anything.

"Would you lighten up? It's just an ear. I wanna keep it and give it to that Poison chick with the nice ass, Tiffany, right?" He asked.

"That's my sister-in-law, show some respect! I don't want Cole murdering me for you saying that!" Jay barked.

"Dirt clot should take that as a compliment if his fellow brothers are lusting after his wife..." D.J. sighed.

"Let's make this clear: I lust for Nya and Nya alone! No other woman matters!" Jay defended.

"Really? Then how come I think OUR sister-in-laws are hot? Water chick's got some nice big tits, bigger then Nya's. Metal chick is nice and bouncy, totally kinky too. The Dark chick is hot too, totally could let her ride on top...Nya? Well, her tits are awesome and so is the rest of her...Could have been pounding that pussy sooner if you weren't such a bitch about it." D.J. asked.

"You shut up!" Jay barked.

"Brothers and Sisters should share everything and I do mean everything..." D.J. continued.

"SHUT...UP!" Jay bellowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, Dark Jay is such pervert or maybe Jay is hiding something and not telling anybody about it? Seems that Jay doesn't like listening to his dark side talk, not so fun having to take your own medicine now is it , Jay? Maybe now you won't talk so much.<strong>

**What will happen now the a trick has been revealed? **


	12. Understanding My Enemy

** Ninjago belongs to LEGOS and all OCs belong to me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Understanding My Enemy<strong>

"Your wrong, Our Teacher is strong!" One kid yelled.

He was shoved down, the older boys laughed. They appeared to be teenagers, close to 18 even. The little boy got up, he went after them. Only to be kicked into a wall, he was getting up again, his friends went to him to protect him from the older boys. Who were they? Well, they were actually students from a neighboring dojo. However, much like the elder master whom ran it, they shared his close minded view of Diana. She was to be the youngest master of a Dojo in Ninjago, not to mention, it's first female master. NONE of the masters or Teachers who heard of her liked that idea one bit, it broke barriers to say the least. Children like Diana would benefit more teaching most of them felt, that she was too early and unfinished. The Neighboring Dojo's Teacher didn't like her and believed that she should focus on something more suited to her natural talents, cooking and cleaning or finding a boyfriend. Nabiki knew him, Master Toji. An old man with old views on one's gender, he looked down on The Dojo since it was built up by what he called a "Failing" master. He didn't think it should count as a dojo due to this but the city sided with Darreth after talking with him, Toji had been harassing him none stop for it. Nabiki of course wouldn't stand for it, Toji laughed and stated that Darreth was truly not a man if his unruly wife had to come and save him. He also looked down on Nabiki being a woman smith, it didn't stop there either. Derek and Eva were looked down upon due to being their children, stating openly that even their children were backwards. And did it stop? Nope, because of Shisuki and Diana. He openly laughed that Darreth's line was now a dead end with two granddaughters, traditionally, Dojos that lost the family name in Ninjago due to not having any male heirs in it, were to go to the nearest dojo as a secondary piece of property. Needless to say, when he heard that Diana would take over once she was 18 years old, he was angry to be cheated out of something he believed was owed to him. And his views and anger drifted to his students, harassing the students and the dojo itself. This pathetic Dojo run by a girl their age, with students barely thigh-high, they felt ashamed to share a block with it! Their master Toji and they were entitled to it, especially hearing the girl teacher taking a good beating from the snakes. They felt that today, they should take it from them by force. One of them went up to the little kids, picking him up by the hair.

"If she's so damn strong, then why did a snake kick her ass?" He asked.

"You babies and that dumb bitch don't deserve a dojo." the second boy laughed.

" She's not so damn special, she just weak little girl who needs to know her place, and that's in the bedroom!" The third laughed.

The little girl of the Dojo's student bit his leg, he kicked her into the wall. She glared at him, what did he know?! So what if her Teacher was a girl? They were just jealous that they had a wrinkled up and bitter old man for a master and they had Diana, these boys only wanted to feel superior to someone like her because they knew they couldn't beat her! They were jealous of her, that's what it was!

"Shut up! Your just jealous of Master Diana! She's pretty, nice and 10 times better then that nasty Toji guy!" The little girl said with her tongue out.

"She trained every day ever since she was little like us, to better herself! You guys only started five months ago!" The pudgy little boy yelled.

"You watch, by the time we're your age, we'll be 50 times better then you!" The little scrawny boy yelled while pointing at them.

The door of the dojo opened up, Diana walked up to the boy who had Stewie in his hand. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, he grunted in pain. She made him drop him, pushing his face into the dirt. Shame on them...They were a disgrace to her age group, so immature and awful to pick on children. Cowards only picked on anything weaker then themselves, what on earth was Master Toji teaching them at that school? The other two grabbed her, she didn't bat an eye to it. Only cowards resorted to three against one, thus proving her right. She waited for their guard to weaken, she saw him attacking her. She was so fast, quickly flipping those two idiots on their friend. They all collided heads...Knocking them out. She brushed herself off, putting a firm fist to her hip. "Only cowards go after children, get out my sight and don't ever come back here!" Diana scolded. She looked at the kids, Stewie and Jamie were hurt. Brutes! She went to go get bandages, slipping on a piece of paper.

"Yahhhh!" **CRASH!**

"Teacher!" The three kids yelled.

Diana slipped and fell down on the back of her head, knocked out and dazed with swirls on her face.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Daina had come to and found that her students had fixed her up. She giggled and hugged them all, they were such good little kids. She felt the bandage on the back of her head, another lump. She was graceful and clumsy the next, no wonder every elder master in the city doubted her abilities. But not her Loser Grandfather, he believed in her no matter what. While he himself wasn't gifted nor actually good, he never showed that he was jealous and or hated her for her having it. He was proud of her, saying he was happy and lucky to have not just one wonderful granddaughter but TWO wonderful granddaughters. She tended to their wounds, to returned the favor. She had told them not to fight with Toji's students, she didn't want them hurt anymore. If anyone had a problem with her, take it up with her. Don't take it out on her students, they only wanted to learn from her to better themselves. That was one of the reasons that one would learn martial arts, self-defense was another. The greatest battle is the one not fought, while this was true, Diana also believed in standing up for yourself, if words failed.<p>

"Set a better example, you three are the oldest of the class, the others look to you for guidance as you do with me. If you truly believe yourself to be better, then don't fight them. The greatest battle is the one not fought, fighting blindly only leads to self destruction." Diana expressed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Diana walked though Ninjago. She walked passed all the closed Dojos, all the ones that refused to take her in years ago. Either because she was Darreth's grand child or that she was a girl, it wasn't until one of her Grandfather's old students taught her. While he admitted to her that Darreth was terrible at martial arts, he was a kind hearted man that could cheer any one up and motivate them to do better, defending the Dojo when he knew he didn't stand a chance. He wanted to return the favor and did so by teach her, kind man. Gender, Age...They didn't matter, as long as the determination was there, actually skill didn't matter. She sighed heavily, she froze. She felt a presence, who was that? "Who's there?!" She asked. She saw a large shadow come out, seeing that it was one of the Tarabrai's hatchlings. "You." She said softly. She seemed relieved to see it was just him he wasn't. Even when told that she hadn't hurt him, that it was a vampire's work, he didn't believe it. He rushed this human, dagger to her neck. Diana stared at him, not even blinking or flinching. Gale stared at her, what was this woman? This defiant human whom didn't scream, flinch or blink at his sudden attack, did she process no fear in her? Gale continued to gaze at her: Her bright green eyes, shining at him as if they were glowing emeralds. Her dark brown hair spilling behind her, loose and straight. She began to stare herself: his light blue scales with grey patterns and bright silver eyes... "I should kill you but..." Gale hissed. He moved away, putting his dagger away. "Why do you not scream? Your about to be murdered." he asked. Diana sighed, smiling brightly. "I don't think you would kill me unless I had really hurt you." She answered.<p>

She went closer to him, Gale went farther away. "Would you please...tell me your name?" Diana asked.

"What for?" He asked.

"Because you are smart enough organize and form an army, surely you have a name." she answered.

He didn't answer for a long time, she jumped a bit once he spoke.

"...Gale. I am called Gale." Gale introduced reluctantly.

"My name is Diana." Diana greeted back.

He was watching her earlier, why was she protecting those children and yet telling them not to fight? If someone was threatening you, you should take care of it. And why was she taking all the foul things that others were saying about her so lightly? she was the granddaughter of Kibako, she should be feared among them if not respected greatly.

"How can you stand those humans to mock you? Have you no pride as Kibako's descendant?" Gale asked.

Diana put her hand to his mouth, stunning him. That was the first time a human did that, being so close to his mouth and him not eating them. She smiled brightly again.

"Because that's all they can do in order to feel superior to me. Adversity can hurt you or even kill you but it can make you stronger if you believe it will and make it so. Besides..." She giggled while looking at him with her eyes opened a bit while still smiling, "Those kids need to better manners then those boys or the next generation is going to be just as sorry if not more, you know?" she added.

She didn't answer his question, did they know who she was? Or did she not reveal it on purpose? Did she not want to be treated differently? Just to make herself stronger? This human confused him, the look she gave off in those eyes of hers...He felt that he should believe her. He walked off, Diana wanted to talk to him so more but looked at her watch, seeing how late it was. She'd never get up if she continued to stay up!

He knew one thing: His enemy was strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawwww, Diana is so cute! But it looks like the kids are changing the rules of the war, will this continue, or will they be discovered and taken care of?<strong>

**Let's find out! Oh, also, Planning on making another series, don't know which one to do.**

**1. New Ninja**

**2. The past of the Devil's Hand**

**3. The Garmadon Brothers' Past.**

**$. The Ninja as students in Darkley and or Lucifer.**

**Let me know which one sounds good.**


	13. Inevitable Repeat

**Chapter 12: Inevitable Repeat**

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK!?"

Lloyd looked around, the heck was that? He heard stomping around and chuckled. It was one of Lisa's famous rage quits, Lloyd always snickered at them. He use to do that too and still does occasionally, when no one is awake to hear him(Master or not, he's still a big o' kid at heart!). Lisa grew to have a passion for games when she was 5 years old, Lloyd finally showed her how to play and she actually beat him once(Though he still thinks it was a fluke or Daddy let her win...). Dark Lloyd snickered, yeah...Lisa was Slick's and his kid without a doubt. And cute too, wonder if she thought about dating yet. No doubt it SCARED the crap out of Slick, treating her like Daddy's little kitten. Emily walked in with a plate of food, wondering what that was. "The heck was that?" Emily asked. Lloyd smiled, "Oh, just Lisa and one of her rage quits. It'll stop soon, don't be alarmed." Lloyd assured. Emily blinked, rage quit? Lloyd saw her confusion, did she know what video games were? He explained it to her, she nodded and let though it seemed she really didn't get it. The blond haired man watched his dark double, picking up the wedding photo of him and Cherise. Aww, slick looks so happy. Well, he's been happy. after all, they share experiences...Even THOSE experiences! Lloyd growled, why was he blushing like that? He put it down and then picked up Lisa's picture. D.L. chuckled, Lloyd sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing...Just wondering if Lisa's been asked out yet. She IS 14 you know." D.L. wondered out loud.

"She's just 14, she can't date." Lloyd answered.

"You sound so sure she won't, what if she does?" D.L. asked.

"I'll forbid it, she's not old enough yet." Lloyd answered.

"Careful, Slick. Put the collar on too tight and she'll snap at you to get out of it..."D.L. warned.

"Don't you fucking tell me how to raise my daughter, you demonic fuck!" Lloyd barked.

"OUR daughter, Slick. I'm merely just warning you is all, the tighter the leash, the more she'll want to break it." He warned again.

"I'm just trying to protect her, she's too young for that to happen!" Lloyd argued.

"Sounds an awful lot like you want her to NEVER fucking grow up but I know you aren't that fucking stupid. After all, no one stopped you, right?" D.L. asked.

Lloyd stopped and got mad, that was a low blow. He didn't ask to grow up! When he looked back up, D.L. looked right back, silly slick. Didn't he? He always wanted to grow up and he got his wish, now he was gonna keep his daughter from doing that? That's impossible, no parent could do that. Slick really shouldn't indulge in such fantasies...It's really...Childish. D.L. walked out of the room, leaving Lloyd alone.

Lloyd glared at the door as he left, damn him...

* * *

><p>Lisa panted heavily, Archer chuckled nervously. Amber sighed over on the mic on her headphones, another one of Lisa's rage quits. They were playing Battle slam and she was getting her butt handed to her during a three tag team match. She really needed to get less hyped...That was what was screwing them really, Archer sighed. He held her shoulder and rubbed it a bit, "Let's just try again, ok Lisa?" Archer asked. Lisa looked at him while pouting, she was still mad. Archer smiled back, "Tell you what: We win, I'll treat you to whatever you want later on, ok?" he offered. Lisa stopped pouting and nodded while smiling, awesome! Amber blinked, did her niece just get asked out on a...date? It sounded innocent enough until she looked at the clock on the F-box, it was pretty late. She hoped for Archer's sake that it was innocent, Lloyd was a bit...sensitive with dating issues with Lisa. Come to think of it, her own daddy's pretty touch on that too. She asked him about it and he went ballistic! Havoc wasn't so restrictive but he didn't have to worry about Shang, no girl would EVER want THAT inhuman jerk! He'd need an equally inhuman girl just to get him talk! Amber shook her head, no way! Archer and Lisa were just friends so he was just probably being a nice guy! But then...Why was her stomach starting to dig a cavity into her bowels? Just nerves, nerves. Lisa took the thrown controller and sat back next to Archer, starting the round again. Archer smiled at her. He let out a silent sigh, he should he really even ask her like that? The orange blond boy stared at Lisa: Long black hair in a side tail, her green eyes looking at the screen with determination...Her wearing a purple dress with black thick tights and thing long sleeve shirt, her purple sandals that criss crossed up to the tops of her ankles put to the side. Even at her most innocent, she was pretty. How long was it that Archer had the hots for Lisa? Well, since... two years ago actually. He was in denial for about a year and a half! She was really fun, smart and of course pretty, did he mention she was pretty? The problem with him now? Actually trying to tell her how he feels about her, it's not easy! She was so innocent when it came to that, brushing him off unintentionally and making him hold it back.<p>

They were friends and if he told her and was shot down...Oh, that hurt to think about. But...He couldn't force her to like him back, that's selfish. And what if she wasn't ready? After all, Lloyd lost it when she asked him about it once. According to Lisa, Lloyd would KILL any boy who even thought of DATING his daughter! That goes for him too but Lloyd trusted him since Fred was his Father. Would that trust fall apart once he found out that Archer liked his daughter that way? He held back because he didn't want to abuse his friendship with her and get hurt but it hurt that he couldn't tell her. Lisa groaned, she began telling Archer about her day. A boy at school confessed his feelings about her during lunch, he asked her on a date. Lisa's response? Well, she didn't give him one right away. She told him she'd think about it, she was freaking out a bit. This wasn't the first time a boy confessed having feelings for her but it was the first time that one of them asked her out right after. She said no or that she wasn't ready to the others but this time, she was thinking about it. Since her Dad was against it, she talked to Cherise about it. Her Mom said that she should date when she felt she was ready, expressing her to hold back and don't go all in so fast. Roxanne had boyfriends but she quickly dumped then as soon as they brought up sex as a topic, always crying, drowning her sorrows in a bowl of frosting and muttering "I hate men" or the equally famous "I'll never date again". But Roxanne always did, rinse, lather, repeat. After watching her, Lisa was a bit frightened about dating. They won the match, she jumped up while celebrating their victory. Archer was frozen, he hadn't even noticed that they won. Another guy confessed to her, normal. She usually shot them down but she said she'd think about it this time...That scared him, he was losing her...What if she liked the kid and what if they started dating? Oh, he couldn't STAND that thought! He was about to say something but stopped, would he just be saying that just to keep her all to himself? And not because he liked her?

Lisa noticed how quiet Archer got, was he ok? She went over to him, looking at him. "Archer, we won! You know what that means, right? We're back on the top of the leader board again!" Lisa reminded him. Archer snapped out of it, "Oh, oh yeah! That IS great!" He lied. If they won, why did it feel like he lost? He shook his head, let it go. Can't get jealous or mad at the guy, he did something that Archer was too scared to do so he had the right to do so. Amber gasped, that little fool...Archer liked her and she hadn't a clue about it! Didn't she have any idea how much that hurt him to know she was thinking of dating another boy?! The poor guy, her niece was such a ditz! While Archer said he was paying attention, Amber knew he wasn't. How could he? His world was crumbling under him that the girl he liked was slipping away from him! Archer was a sweet boy, if there was any guy she would approve of for Lisa, it'd be him. And Archer was the only boy Lloyd trusted around Lisa, that made him the better choice by default! She knew the kid she was talking, she didn't like him. For a good reason, the kid confessed to Uzuki and Amber before and got shot down. If your going to confess, pick one!

She logged off and let out a large sigh, "Damn it, Lisa! Could you be anymore stupid!?" She growled.

* * *

><p>Cherise and Dark Cherise saw Archer's face while Lisa put on her shoes and told them about their victory, both Goblin and human could only tilt their heads at her. How dense can one be? It was plain as day that Archer liked Lisa, look how upset he was while she brought up that a boy asked her out. She hadn't the slightest idea that this would bother him, he was her friend after all. D.C. smirked at Archer while Lisa went to the bathroom, kid was making this harder then he had to.<p>

"You sure like torturing yourself, kid." D.C. sighed.

"What?" Archer said nervously.

"If you keep running away, you'll run away from a golden opportunity..." D.C. She advised.

"What are you talking about?" He asked nervously.

"You can go ahead and continue to play dumb, it's you who's gonna suffer." D.C. said with a shrug.

Cherise looked at D.C., was she...trying to help Archer out? Or was this just a clever ploy to piss Lloyd off? The idea of his baby girl dating drove him crazy! Lisa dragged Archer out of the house, D.C. laughed. Cherise blinked, what was darn funny? D.C. found it funny how hard he was making it from himself, what was it with humans and being so coy about what they wanted? Just take what you want, simple. D.L. walked in, going to D.C. and wrapping his arms around her hips. Cherise groaned in annoyance, The were-tiger and goblin chuckled. Guess denial is a family trait...After all, what did Lloyd and Cherise go though? Lloyd walked into the room and asked where Lisa was, only for D.C. to say she went out on a date. Lloyd got mad, glaring at her and D.L. WHAT!? A DATE?! Who was the dead boy?! Cherise went in front of him, trying to tell him that it wasn't a date. D.C. said it was with Archer. Lloyd got more upset, he trusted that boy! The two demon laughed even more this time, he was just a riot when all pissed off! Cherise calmed him down and told him it wasn't a date, Lloyd panted a bit and glared at them. Was this really that funny to them? D.L. and D.C. turned to them, her sitting on the rail while he was leaning on it.

"Doesn't this feel familiar, Cherise? Denying a obvious sign as a mere school boy crush? and not an actual crush?" D.C. asked.

"Come on, Slick. You know how that kid feels...Being treated like a child and not the man you were. It's painful, right?" D.L. asked.

"Shut up, that's fucking different!" Lloyd growled.

"Lisa's 14 years old, she doesn't know what those feelings are yet!" Cherise argued.

"No better time to learn then now, I say. The sooner, the better." D.C. stated.

"Is Archer really that bad of choice? if anything, he's a safety net." D. L. brought up.

Lloyd and Cherise attacked, only for their dark doubles to easily guard with either their leg and or their arm. They touched a raw nerve, did they? It was just so cute how they denied their past so quickly, the repetition being right in front of them. D.L. took Lloyd and dashed off, Lloyd held on as he transformed in to a tiger. Where was he taking him!?

* * *

><p>Lisa and Archer walked home, Lisa giggled. Delicious chocolate pudding and jello with a chocolate milk shake! Archer chuckled, feeling a bit better. Lisa thought about it, on some dates. They kiss at the end of the night, right? She should practice then! She got in front of Archer, Archer stopped. "Hey, Archer. Can you do something with me?" She asked. Archer nodded, "Sure, Name it." he answered. Lisa giggled, smiling.<p>

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

"I wanna be good at it on a date, they kiss at the end of the night, right?"

Archer felt sad again, not again with this...How long was she gonna torture him with this? He blushed, he didn't want to. A kiss shouldn't be so lighted hearted...but...he had a chance to kiss her, to show her how he felt-no! No! No! What was he thinking? He nodded, ok, he'd show her. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips at him, she looked so cute. In the background, D.L. took Lloyd to where Archer and Lisa were. The Light master was about to rush up and stop them, the were- tiger stopped him. He was gonna die, he was watching his daughter being kissed for the first time! Was this that bastard's plan, breaking his heart!? Archer felt his heart just jackhammer through his chest, his face turned up 50 degrees hotter...He inched closer, seeing her lightly glossed lips get closer and closer. Lisa felt his breath get closer, this was it...The boy stopped and brought her chin down, kissing her forehead. D.L. sighed in disappointment, just like Slick: He chickened out the last minute. Archer bit his lip, he couldn't do it to her. Nor to himself, he wouldn't let that boy take her first kiss. She'd stop him the moment he tried for her lips, good. Lisa was confused, that's not what a first kiss is. The way her parents kissed, that kiss!

"Archer, that's not the kiss I meant. I mean like how our parents kiss each other." Lisa explained.

"I can't." Archer said.

"Why not, it's just a kiss. It's harmless. We're friends, right?" Lisa asked innocently.

"if I kissed you like that, I'm not your friend anymore, am I?" He asked back.

"Friends kiss each other, I don't know what your freaking out about." Lisa sighed.

"Lisa, I can't kiss you like that and still be your friend! Don't you get it?!" Archer yelled.

Archer blinked and got even more upset, seeing Lisa looks so sad and confused. She just didn't get it, if he kissed her...He and she wouldn't be friends anymore, they couldn't go back to being friends if things didn't go well! he sighed and pulled his hair back, he couldn't take it! "Lisa...I...I have a crush on you, I've been crushing on you for two years now! I didn't wanna say it because I didn't want to hurt you somehow but now your telling me that you wanna date some other guy? I can't kiss you just so you can kiss another guy like that!" He finally said. The black haired girl looked at him, was he serious? Him too? Ooh...No wonder he got so upset when she talked about that...And she asked him to...She was so cruel to him without realizing it! She was asking him to kiss her so that she would know how to kiss another boy, how awful of her. She went to Archer and hugged him, Archer looked down at her. Lisa looked up and smiled, she could give him something so he wouldn't be so sad. "Archer..." She sighed.

She kissed his cheek, he blushed. "Maybe...Some other time, when we're both ready...We could-" She was cut off by a dagger, a green snake attacked. Light! Lloyd went to go attack, D.L. tackled down the snake. He stabbed him, D.L. smirked. The snake looked at him curiously, Lloyd, Archer and Lisa were all just as curious. Why did he let him stab him? D.L. sighed, he's seen better acting...This snake didn't stab like one, at least not the way Light did. He had his scales, his jewels and even his battle calls but he didn't have Light's usual grace with the weapon, the dual Guandao weapon required this and was General Light's weapon of choice. A great rival to Lloyd's dual scythe: The twin curved blades could easily scrap and spark against the even more curved blades. This Snake before him was NOT a snake at all...A Were-wolf! "You are not General Light so who are you really?" D.L. asked. The actual general was behind them, he had come to attack Lisa in retaliation of for almost killing Jade. However, seeing another him stabbing into another Green Ninja...Light looked at the Green Ninja looked alike: That feral appearance...his nails and fangs...A Were-animal...The green Ninja was a carrier? But then why didn't he see the aura before? Was it recently awakened?

He truly underestimated him...The Green Ninja. The fake snake got up and tried to attack again, only for D.L to see it and grab his face and throw him into a large boulder, the fake took his real appearance. A wolf on it's hind legs...A were-wolf...D.L. gave him no rest and lunged, attacking. Lloyd, Light, Archer and Lisa all grew more pale on sight as they watched. The were-wolf was losing...He was losing bad...Light gulped, Two Were-animals before him...A Prince rank and a new rank he didn't know of...Right under the royal and above noble...Possibly a Ninja class? What else could he call it? The Dark blond started kicking him, stopping and smiling still. "Now tell me...Who are you, hmm?" he asked. The Were-wolf struggled to get up, "I'll never tell you!" He snarled. D.L. punched him back down and picked him up, "Wrong answer, dumbass. Who are you?" He asked again. The Were-wolf didn't answer, D.L. socked him upward and then kicked his face. He picked him up again, "Tell me who you are or YOU won't know who you are!" he threatened. The wolf growled and coughed up blood, "Agat..." Agat answered. Just as D.L. started to attack again, Agat kicked up dirt into his eyes and ran off. Light and Lloyd didn't chase him, they wouldn't be able to catch him that that speed! Light looked at the direction that Agat ran in and then back at the Ninja and his Demon self. He had almost made a grave error...He almost killed an innocent human. He gripped the staff roughly, bested by the a beast he was so skilled at hunting down and killing... "Green Ninja, your life and the people within your circle are spared...I will no longer take my staff to you, I will not fall prey again..." Light uttered to him before leaving as a flash of Light. The demon brought the bloodied hand to his mouth and licked some of it, grossing out Archer, Lisa and Lloyd. Eww! The hell was he doing!?

Ahh, he had his scent and his taste...Now the next time they met, he'd take more then just a little of the top! "Eww! Why the fuck would you taste that!?" Lloyd yelled. D.L. shrugged, "For next time, Slick. I'm ready to do a lot more then just beat him up for sneaking in a second fucking time..." D.L. sighed with a snarl. "That's just disgusting!" Archer cringed. "Get use to seeing it cuz it's not going away. Like all the gross shit in this world: there's plenty around for everyone. " he merely said.

Lloyd growled, Damn it, he fucking HATED him!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...So far, we know two demons' names: Taka and Agat. And yeah...Shen was a sick puppy so Dark Lloyd had to be sick too, he's Lloyd's dark side for goodness sake. I think the reason he hates him is because he's right but that just me...<strong>

**Aww! Archer and Lisa, first couple confirmed! Several more of these hidden couple are in the story, I know some of you have an idea on some of those. We'll see if some of you called it or not, ok?**

**Let's continue on, shall we?**


	14. Invitable Passion

**Chapter 13: Inevitable Passion**

Candice was training with Sam at the Water temple, Lily watched them while sending the rest out to go meditate. Why did she not train them together? Well, Candice attracted a lot of attention and the male students would be paying attention on her more then the lessons. And the girl students got rather jealous with the attention, usually causing the girls to hit the boys with the training weapons and their Water Spinjustu! This of course made Sam angry at both side and he would beat them all up or freeze them in place, neither was pleasant! Candice was also busy with her group and parents, training and or patrol. Any time she had to spare, she'd see Sam. Likewise, Sam trained here or at the ice temple and any time aside, he'd spend it with her. She clapped for their attention, seeing them not stopping. Oh dear, were they too far gone to hear her? Dark Lily watched on the sidelines, she was impressed. both were very beautiful and very strong children, were they really just friends? Even if Sam was the serious type, he was still a healthy boy. And like all health boys around his age group, they show some kind of interest in the fairer sex. D.L continued to measure the girl with her eyes, hmm...She rivaled Lily and her own chest at that age, her waist and hip were smaller compared to it. Wait, was she wearing the wrong bra size? No, she was. Since she was wearing a aqua blue tank top, she could see the outline of the bra clearly. Plain, a smart choice but definitely the wrong cup size. She was wearing a cup two sizes too small, it was barely managing her chest as it was designed to. His ability to focus was amazing, how did he not even look down to sneak a peak?

The blows stopped when Sam had her pinned down, His spiked fans pinned her dual pistols...Sam and Candice panted, looks like they got too in the fight. Ruthless as usually, never giving her chance at a clean shot at him but at least she made it hard by bobbing and weaving his throws. Not many could keep pace like they did, Roxanne bitched that he was being a hard ass while Ami complained that she was being bitch. If they weren't stern with them, both Ami and Roxanne would be truly spoiled rotten! Candice blushed, realizing the position they were in right now and the fact that he was on top of her. The other thing to turn her cheeks crimson? The look he was giving her, she actually had a good look at his bright blue eyes. They were not as bright as Roxanne's but they were quite bright in their own right, his hair seemed to mimic the almost breathtaking brightness. Please don't look at me like that, she thought. His braid slightly messed up, stray hairs askew...His milky white skin cool to the touch and yet sweaty, the look on him was that of a great apex predator. "Sam, could you let me up please?" She asked. He nodded and let go, getting off and helping her up to her feet. His strength was also amazing, he was able not only to toss Roxanne across the room but able to lift Candice up so gently. "Candice? Are you ok?" Sam asked. Did he hurt her? She was so silent now. Candice wasn't paying any attention, she checked out after he said her name. She blushed even more, her name never sounded so dirty until now! God damn her pituitary gland, come back in two years, she wasn't ready for this! And out of all the boys she knew, why did it have to be Sam? Her friend, why did her hormones seek out him?

"I-I need go to bathroom, please excuse me!" Candice said abruptly. She quickly walked toward the bathroom, Sam was confused of course. D.L. giggled, aww...That was so adorable, little Candy was interested in Sammy. For as smart as Sammy was, he was pretty stupid. But then again, stupidity from his use to be Nindroid Father. Talk about missing signals! Lily liked him way back when and he didn't put two and two together! Pretty sure Dark Zane was face palming during the time, not that she was complacent! She was a slut, huh? He was a pervert, nee? At least they were up front with what they wanted, unlike their goodie two shoe ninja sides. So ridiculously repressive with each other even though they were married, they were frustrated just watching them! And here we go again, Sammy is so blind to the fact that Candy wants him! Ugh, he was passing up what many in his age group was considered "Diamond Mine"! D.L. sighed deeply, Lilly looked at her red headed dark side. A succubus, just being in the same room with that sex obsessed she-demon made her skin crawl! She hit on EVERYONE, married or not. Even Sam wasn't safe! Often taking her glasses off on purpose to seduce men and women alike, Tiffany couldn't tranquilize her because her clay body was just that: Clay and lifeless. Brr...Not that her husband's dark side was any better! He willingly feasted on anyone with a pulse and warm body! Her, Jay, Lloyd, and Cole being his favored targets, due to what he said were the sweetest bloods.

Sam shrugged and went to his fish, feeding them. Hatake and Dante were happy being feed their flakes of fish food. He petted them, like one would scratch the chins of cats. Candice came back out and say bye to Sam. Her Father called her back home, Sam told her that he'd see her tomorrow. He left, D.L. sighed again. Lily looked at her, now what?

"It's so PAINFUL just watching him waste such pretty girl like that! By the time that girl's 18, she'll be EVERY man's dream!" D.L. groaned.

"Now you stop that, Candice is Sam's friend and not his booty call!" Lily scolded.

"Booty call? Her? Uh-uh, that little dear is dating material! Her beauty is just a bonus really." D.L. chuckled.

"...I highly doubt Samuel will get even his first kiss at the rate HE'S going."

Both Lily and D.L. looked to the door and saw D.Z. walking in, D.L., the vampire allowed the succubus half lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her while she grabbed his neck from behind her, Zane had followed him. Seeing them like this again really angered him, other then him using Lily as a blood bank! Zane's dark half smirked at his frown...Aww, did his actions and words make him angry? Well, might as well stir that ire up some more and the fact that h had Lily's dark half in hand...To gourd him would be child's play. He closed his eyes and slid his hands up on D.L. breasts, rubbing them gently. She of course moaned, watching Lily and Zane's reactions to the opened display. They were shocked at first until the embarrassment and shame washed itself ashore on their faces, then the intensity of they're tempers covering it. How dare they do something like that in the Water Temple! D.Z. heard the silent growling in Zane's throat, he upped the level a bit by open her dress to reveal her chest. Now why was he so upset? It wasn't as if he hadn't see those before, perhaps he wasn't as numb as he thought if he was feeling such rage at him...D.L. giggled, was Lily jealous of her? D.Z. sighed while continuing to fondle her, looking back at them.

"I do hope he'll make a move at her soon, girls like that are snatched up rather fast." D.Z. sighed.

"They certainly remind me of two very frustrating humans..." D.L. said in fake wonder.

"Stop that at once! This is a temple, have you no morals!?" Zane stated.

"What is your point, vampire?" Lily asked.

"There is a war and these children are trained day and night to combat it, even your own children should indulge in their ally's company. " D.Z. said while slipping a hand between her legs.

Zane and Lily both left in angry, the two demons chuckled. If they could be anymore of tightwads, not even light could get in their rears!

* * *

><p>Cole gulped, psychos...His dark side and the rest of the Ninja's dark sides were psychos! D.J. ripped an ear off, D.C. broke every bone, D.Z. tore up inches of skin, D.K. beat up any part of the body, D.L. easily pummeled the body...Don't even get him started with what D.T. and the rest of them did! D.C. chuckled, he had no idea, did he? While what Lloyd's dark side said about being a virus was true, there was more to it. They were dormant if anything really, Daddy was keeping secrets. They heard crying, Roxanne? "I hate men! All of them are dirt! Sex, sex ,sex, it's all they want from me, good damn it!" She yelled. She ran in and hugged Cole, Cole sighed and petted her head. He made the mistake of letting Roxanne date, since then, she's gone though about 25 boyfriends. "Daddy, why can't they just love me and never bring it up? Is that so wrong?" Roxanne sobbed. D.C. tilted his head at the young human's logic, could she possibly be that naïve and foolish? Men were not made that way, they were able to love but it was delayed. Lust was first and in some cases last. In short, this child was asking too much of teenage males JUST barely getting a grasp on their testosterone. Yes, hold back but don't expect young men to never ask for sex from their girlfriend! Every time she asked, she dumped them. Perhaps that's all they wanted her for and she was calling them out on their bullshit attempts to seduce or otherwise convince her to sleep with them? Roxanne was beautiful so for her to have so many boyfriends mad sense but her being so developed and so pretty at 14 was a curse, she was deemed an easy girl. When would these fools ever understand that being attractive does not make one whore or a pervert? Nor does it mean that they are easy to understand and please.<p>

"Why can't they be like you, Daddy?" Roxanne sniffled. D.C. blinked but then smiled, she was chasing her father, was she? Then she was on the right track, did she know that sex came first in her parent's relationship? Or did they do the whole "We just fell in love" line? Just as Cole was about to say something, a boy with dark orange hair walked in. Each eye was a different shade of blue, one darker and the other lighter. He was wearing a orange gi, as he trained with Tiffany earlier. This was Wyatt Belmonte, Roxanne's baby brother by two years. He was usually at Darkley, his school. The school itself had reformed and offered transport to students who didn't want to stay in the dorms. How could his big sister be so damn stupid? Love me but not lust me? That is impossible. While he was happy that she had her legs closed but she was asking way too much! All the older boys called her a tease and or a bitch because she wouldn't let them even try for a grope or even a simple make out. He was fine with that though but he saw what it was really. Roxanne LIKED to be leader in everything, he wasn't shocked that this meant in dating. She liked being in control and she hated when she wasn't, that's why she had 25 exes...All of them tried being in control WITHOUT her permission!

"Shang's right, you really are stupid! Love but not lust, an easier task would be telling them not to eat for 3 weeks!" Wyatt groaned.

"You shut the fuck up, you little brat! All I want is a guy to only love me, I'm not wrong!" Roxanne barked.

"No, I am TIRED of hearing you crying back home and bitching about how your newest boyfriend just asked if you'd go a step farther! A simple no would be enough but dumping them? And you wonder why the older boys say your a bitch? " Wyatt argued.

"Your just a stupid little brat, you don't understand at all!" Roxanne yelled.

"Oh, I understand plenty, Roxy. You just HATE it when anyone else is in control and when they try for it, it's pisses you off. Relationship aren't all about the girl and what they wanna do, it a two person road. If you can't compromise and reason, why are you leader then?" He asked before leaving.

Roxanne growled and got up, throwing a plate on the table at him, barely missing him and smashing on the door. Jerk! He was only 12, what did he know!? Roxanne ran to her room, D.C. shook his head. The kid had her to the rights, he READ her as if she were a picture book. He sounded tired, not that he blamed the kid.

"He's right you know. Now would probably be a good time to tell her the truth about you and Peaches." D.C. said finally.

"I can't do that, I like her like this. I don't want her to be like that..." Cole answered.

"You mean you won't. Starting to understand Richard's feelings, are we?" D.C. teased.

"What was that?" He growled.

D.C. left, Cole glared at him. What the hell did he mean by that, understanding Richard's feelings? Was he talking about him being a father to a daughter? He'd be lying if he didn't have somewhat of a grasp on it...He slammed his fist on the table, he was growing to really HATE him.

* * *

><p>D.T. was playing with a few ingredients...While she hated her human ninja half, she was impressed. She made a potion that could change a robot into a human and a potion that could make a snake into a human, no one but her had done it. But it proved a point: Tiffany was nothing without her. Without her, Lily and Zane couldn't have Sam and or Zack, Shang wouldn't exist either. D.C. walked in, sitting behind her. He looked over her shoulder, she moaned. He had his hand up her skirt and inside he shirt, "Don't mind me, continue to do what your doing...That's an order." He commanded. She nodded, "Tiffany has yet to understand that without me, Shang Zack and Sam wouldn't exist..." She sighed. He shrugged, no shock there. "None of them seem to get it, especially Lloyd. He should because he was in that school." D.C. groaned. She nodded again, squealing once he start to pinch.<p>

"We exist because we were always there, none of them have a clue to the naughty pasts of their families, do they?" D.T. asked,

"Kai and Nya's parents, Cole's Mother are dead so we can't ask them but Jay's parents, Cole's father, Zane's creator and of course Lloyd's Father...They're very much alive." D.C. uttered.

"I think it's about time we have a heart to heart with them, nee?" D.T. asked.

"You expect them to talk?" He asked while undressing her.

"No, I expect them to sleep. The ones we'll be talking to are their INNER demons..." She said while holding up the finished mixes in hand.

"Clever good girls get rewarded, put those down and let me reward you..." D.C. chuckled into her ear while pulling her panties.

She set them down and leaned on him, letting him throw her onto the floor and rip off the panties. She undressed him, she didn't have to be asked. Good girl. He began getting so rough with his touches, she opened her legs to him while she moaned. She let out a loud moan, holding him closer while he was pulling her hair and pulling her closer.

Ahh, they'd take care of it later on...

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, their dark sides are so naughty! I all had you going for a second, didn't I? Good, I still got it. And yeah, Wyatt and the others are still around but in this story, they are the younger siblings. Uh-oh, what do they mean? I think those of you who read Darkness in session and Reflective Attractions know, you can't out run it and neither can they! <strong>

**What's next?**


	15. Inevitable Discovery

**Chapter 14: Inevitable Discovery**

Roxanne yawned, she felt better today. Now that she was single again, she wanted to date again. She saw the nurse at St. Rachael earlier, nice lady and she was pretty too. All the rumors about this place just weren't true, thank goodness. Well, maybe not ALL of them weren't true...After all, the whole obsession with sex was true. The older students especially. Juniors and Seniors, good thing she had nice quiet temples to sleep in! The dorms were noisy, she didn't dare ask what noises were being made. Her Teacher was nice too, not at all weird. She started heading home, time to head back and train. She sighed, seeing Lisa and Olivia walking ahead. Lisa was lucky, she would trade ANYTHING for a cute little sister instead of the stinky brat little brother she had! We find the principal chatting with Roxanne's teacher and the nurse, all the talk concerning the recent demon activity said principal was sensing. They were ALL sensing it, it was alarming anytime demons were around and amuck. The Ninja were fighting with the snakes, hearing that they had been decived. Clever...tricking the two into fighting the other. They weren't sure why they were up to by doing that but it HAD to involve some plot of overtaking. It always did but not like this...It was too well planned.

The children seemed to have better insight into the matter, a good thing. They would've liked to have handled this problem quietly but if the Ninja were involved, that was impossible. The Green haired woman looked at the dark green haired woman and the black haired woman, her teal eyes studied them carefully. Carla Grant, formerly Carla Roberts was a young but very intelligent young woman. When going for the job, she was careful with whom she took on staff. She chose only but the best and the two in front of her were that. The statuesque woman was Tamara Tucker, a teacher in Dungeon Mastery. Other then coming from the one classed Tucker family, she was Kyra Jones' Rival. The petite woman to the left was Neo Wellson. St. Rachael's only nurse. She was rival to Tiffany Jones, she had come from the two classed Wellson Family. The Jones sisters were now each a part of the Ninja's group, each a ninja.

This struck at Neo and Tammy as a low blow of sorts, the women they lost to were now Elemental masters? So the rumors were true, they DID go good. It was fine but it still dug at them both that they had washed their hands of the villain biz, they would have enjoyed the competition a bit longer. At least at first they thought it did...One last time just to settle it, who truly was the better master of mixes and better mistress of the dungeon? Carla sensed the spark of rivalry between them, she smirked. "Don't make a mess, you two..." She warned. They both giggled, "We won't, Mama dear." They mocked.

They both stopped smiling sweetly and their smiles turned into sinister smirks while their eyes changed, can't make a mess if she can't see it being made...right?

* * *

><p>Later that night, we find D.T. and D.C. talking to a few fellow demons...They had paid a visit to the ninjas' parents, all innocently sleeping soundly while she poured the divider mix down their throats and watched the clays be brought to life, bringing these demons into the open. Poor things haven't been used in so long, the rust showing. THEY obviously didn't like it, years of being ignored and forgotten like a bad dream. D.C. was surprised: Cole and Lou were more alike then anyone could imagine. He and this old demon were both Oni, Dungeon Master Class. He honestly expected old Lou to be a Goblin, how much he nagged about being a dancer and all. The Darker half of Cole's Father was eager to tell him about Louie's darkest secrets. Clay Belmonte was not only a nickname but also a legal name change, Lou Belmonte was know pretty well in some of the darker circles. How he killed his principal and was one of the few surviving grads of the year of silence, just to name some. As for the good Doctor and Jay's kindly father? Turns out they were just as fucked up: Isaac and Ed were popular as well, either moving far away from the city and or changing their look shortly after graduating due to their dark reputations. good Doctor wasn't so good: He apparently killed a judge White and paralyzed his Herbologist Teacher from the neck down. Ed didn't sound too kind either: Killing a guard named Red and his principal. Why did they tell them so easily? Easy, because it would just make them soak their shorts. Eddy, Louie and Izzy NEVER told anyone this, breaking the supposed cycle of evil their families were apart of. Cole being sent away, Zane being created, Jay being put in public school...All of it just to dodge them. All were ninja and yet, they all had a dark side that had the mark of the demon. The line was still strong despite all their effort, they should have know that it was futile. Ahh, Humans...So damn naïve. So, demons were loose and trying to start something? No shock, they were smart though. Were they human before or did they still have their human mind?<p>

That's a problem either way, they should have killed them but scaring them up was good too. This way, they couldn't trick them anymore. D.T. showed the Doctor's Imp an herbal medication, she got it from Roxanne's nightstand. This herbal med improved circulation and calmed muscle, great for those who are rough and tightened with pain and soreness. Apparently the School Nurse gave it to her to take, something bothered her about it. First of all, it didn't seem like a usual pharm drug. Too custom...Almost as if made JUST for Roxanne. That required more then typical know how from a nurse...An intimate knowledge of the patient's body down to the basic building blocks. Was it perhaps a test drug, just to gauge reactions? That's dangerous. Herbalists weren't threatening until they got a hold of a family member of a family, they had that family's weaknesses and could exploit them for personal gain...Money and or revenge. This nurse, how much did she know? While Tiffany wouldn't have a problem as she was now but D.T. didn't like it, Tiffany's sisters AND family were genie pigs...ANYONE tries to experiment or study them without her consent was dead!

Perhaps it was just an over concerned woman but it was just too damn odd...

* * *

><p>The next day, We find said nurse in her office alone. She had given all of the children her medication for their tired bodies, she wasn't lying...It was for relaxation but it was also a test...To see if she was on the right track. Some very powerful families disappeared from the schools, both of them. She had a feeling that the Ninja were more then just that. Her only clue to it would be if the medicine took effect, if it did, she found them. She went over to her file cabinet, She and Tammy hit a snag with the research...When tracing farther back, they couldn't find the files on said families. Did someone remove them? It wouldn't be a shot in the dark but the person or persons who did it would have a lot of crap to deal with to get them, all records after being copied were sealed in a special vault made of Holly metal and in a room that was impossible to dodge the sensory radars and under the foundation of both schools. It was protected by all natural disasters that could happen and all behind a maze like tunnel with said tunnel hidden in both Library's' fifth levels.<p>

As soon as new tech was made it was updated and upgraded to the system immediately, now all old records were placed onto discs and or drives. Hackers didn't stand a chance but...Then why were these files missing? While names were crossed off, some stuck out, Tammy's thieving hubby found out that the person or persons involved had done this BEFORE the digital overhaul. Whoever it was not just crafty but they were smart enough to cross out names to appear as though they were dead. She opened the file cabinet and started combing through them, her combing grew more intense. The files, they were...gone?! Did so one steal them too? Now she was mad, her research was to be flawless!

"Looking for these?"

She stiffened up, turning a bit while faking her sweetness. "When did you come in, please don't scare me like that." She lied. She saw her thief: She saw D.T. holding onto the files...Didn't Tiffany dye her hair orange? Ah, so the red haired one was her dark side? She shouldn't be shocked, considering that the red hair was rumored to have come from bathing in the blood of their enemies. "Miss Neo Wellson... Isn't this a treat? Seeing you again, your still runty as ever..."D.T. sighed. Neo kept up the act, if she was the real deal then she HAD to be sure. "I hope I haven't offend you, I hate seeing children hurt in anyway." Neo sighed while putting her hand to her cheek to cup it. D.T. chuckled, still with that cutesy persona of hers...Considering that she had three others in her head, what's another few really? She remembered Neo quite well, she had an interesting body and mind. Her family's M.P.D was quite...Unique. She especially remembered her taking Tiffany late at night and "experimenting" with her...Neo fell back on the cabinet, she landed on her legs. What the...the cabinet! It was drugged?! D.T. sighed. "How about I do a bit of experimenting of my own?" D.T. sighed. Neo felt her undoing her dress, no!

"Stop it!"

"Your filled out so well, must be making up for how short you are, huh? "

"Don't!"

"So excited already, your husband must LOVE that..."

"Quit it!"

D.T. giggled while looking down at her: her panties down and her dress undone and opened up in the front. "Damn you...!" Neo growled. They heard a knock, seeing Tammy being thrown in. D.K. walked in and smiled, licking her fingers. She was all tied down, Tammy was enraged. This was just Kyra's evil side and she lost to it, never mind the humiliation of her "playing" with her!

"Alright...Let's talk." D.K. giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to go farther but wanted to stay on track with the story. Wonder what the dark sides talked to those two about? Considering that Carla and her friends ARE the Queen and King of their classes...They would be involved some how, as for Neo and Tammy's involvement? They look after students and teach some of the ninja kids, their hubbies do the same. <strong>

**I wonder how the snakes are doing? They have to try and stop them as well, can they handle it alone though?**


	16. Inveitable Compromise

**Chapter 15: Inevitable Compromise**

Viper looked at her hand, unclenching and clenching. The Tarabrai may have hunted demons before but they were out of their element here, the demons who they were fighting were operating on higher caliber. They needed help but knowing them...They wouldn't DARE ask for the Ninja's help. Pride but also the shame in asking the very thing that was your enemy for help was degrading! However, other then some physical and cultural difference between them, they weren't all that different. She was a human for a decade so she would know, would she have to ask them to let the Ninja help them? It wouldn't come to that, would it? They wouldn't know who she was, she was but a human to them. Did they even know of the serpentine? Shang saw his Mother looking at her hand, was she ok? He already knew his Mother was a snake before, the fact that his Mother was the great Viper made him smile.

"Mother?" He asked. Viper looked up at Shang, Viper smiled softly. Shang...Her human son. She had many hatchlings, clusters of them. All of them had died and passed away, Shang was the only human she gave birth to and to still be very much alive. According to human culture, he would soon become an adult. Humans were considered adults by the 18th cycle of seasons. He looked so much like his Father, the dark orange eyes were a gift from Havoc's Mother. His black hair was special, she loved how it looked on him...A gift from his other Grandmother, Viper's Anacondai Mother. Her scales were the same color as his hair, few Anacondai had that color and were considered stronger because of it. Havoc saw Viper and Shang, curious on what was happening. Was Viper worried for the Tarabrai? They were older then her but her civil duties to her fellow snake was still in her. Havoc sighed, hugging her. Viper blinked, why was he hugging her? "If you need to do something, do it. Shang and me will support you." Havoc assured. She relaxed and hugged him back, Shang looked at his Mother. "Mother, let me go with you. I want to get to know the other side of my tree." Shang requested.

Nabiki was kind enough to tell him how the serpentine operated, his grandmother Meilin was willing to teach him the culture so he knew a great deal of the snake culture as a whole. It still wasn't enough for him to be satisfied, he wanted to know about the Tarabrai's culture and circle. Just like humans, the snakes had different cultures between them. Guess he had his Grandmother's insistence on seeing everything, he wanted to see just how they ticked. Viper nodded, "Alright." She answered.

* * *

><p>The next day, the two traveled deep into the jungle. The two reached Linfang Town, Viper remembered it. It was a town once teaming with snakes but now...It was less, 230 she would guess now from the 2,000 that once wondered. Many of her soldiers came from here, born here...All of which died. The other attacked cities of Snakes that were destroyed, she had soldiers from those places too that died. The Town snakes freaked, humans were in the town! Why were they here? Were they here to kill them?! Viper was a little hurt by the fearful stares and hateful glares, she expected it but didn't anticipate the full weight of it. Shang wasn't thrown by it, understandable. All they probably have heard, seen and understood was that humans were evil and savage. The reverse was true: humans only knew the snakes as evil. "Shang, put down your katanas..."Viper urged. He nodded, the two put their weapons two feet away from themselves and walked back. "Send for the Generals, We wish to speak to them." Viper expressed to them. One of the younger snakes slithered off, Shang and his Mother waited in place for them. Shara was the first to arrive, growling. Humans were here! Why?! If they were going to cause trouble, then...She pulled out her Dagger, coiling herself for Shang. She had heard that this was Viper's human hatchling, the rumors were true...Eyes of the setting sun and hair as dark as the night sky. That meant that the Blond next to him was Viper, traitor... She forfeited her Snake body for a human one, she was the worst kind of traitor! She'd kill her AFTER she killed Shang. She lunged, Viper sensed the sneak attack and looked to Shang, "Shang!" Viper called. Shang felt her glare before and reached for her neck with his hands, her dagger stopping short from slicing into his throat. General Sliver went over, "Shara!" She yelled. Shara glared at Shang while Shang looked at her in boredom, she hated humans because they killed her twin sister. He got that from Roxanne AND the fact she got her revenge already, she was on a slippery slope that she wouldn't climb back from if she killed anymore then she needed.<p>

Viper looked at Shara, understanding her hate for humans. Silver went closer to Shara, she was impressed that Shang hadn't an ounce of sweat or fear. Kibako's Granddaughter showed this as well...Was it genetic? "Shara, withdraw your dagger." Silver ordered. Shara growled, "How can you say that when humans have come here with weapons, to talk? I don't believe you or that traitor!" Shara barked. Shang rolled his eyes, her hate was so strong that it rendered her blind. "You'd kill a creature that cannot defend itself? And here I thought you had honor, Shara." Shang asked. Shara got mad, pushing the dagger in farther into skin. Even then, Shang didn't even blink. Viper wanted to plead with her to stop but Shara wouldn't listen to her, she was a traitor to her eyes. "A human DARES to talk to me honor, what do you know of honor, your willing to murder your own kind for gold or even food!" She argued. Shang laughed, that was her big argument? "Oh, and snakes don't do the same? You eat each other when food is scarce, how is that any different? How are you any better then I am?" Shang argued back. Shara was about to slice his throat until Shang puled away in time, Shara growled and threw her dagger to the ground. Damn him...Viper sighed in relief, Shang was ok. Silver looked at Viper, she did look different. She only heard of descriptions of the Hero of the snake people during the war with the humans. A hatching of General Skales, from Anacondai Eboni(Viper's mother). Shang's black hair...it looked to be the same shade as the rare black Anacondai scales. Even in this human, Viper honored her roots. To be able to quell Shara took courage and wisdom, he was her hatchling alright. Silver went to Viper, "Why have you come, Viper?" She asked. Viper nodded, putting her sword away. "To ask if you will fight with the ninja against the demons." Viper asked. Shara stiffened, she what?! She lunged at her, only to get slapped backward by Viper. Shara hissed, Silver looked at her sternly. "Stand down, Shara!" She ordered again.

Viper looked at Shara, "I may have a human body but I haven't forgotten my killer instinct, don't vex me, Hatchling." Viper warned. Shara was about to attack until Shang got in her way, twin katanas in hand. "If you want blood, fight me then." Shang expressed. Shara took her other dagger out, this human relied on two katanas...Why? For attack only? This left him rather unguarded. Shang wanted to think that twin daggers weren't trouble but in the right hands, they WERE trouble. How did he know? He fought Diana this way, a klutz like her was able to keep his ass in frying pan with just bladed toothpicks! If it wasn't her clumsiness, She'd have won. It did prove that she wasn't lazy, anything he hated more then a klutzy fighter was a good for nothing klutz! Shara attacked, using the daggers as a counter against his katana, both looked matched scrape for scrape. He was good but so was she, All eyed Silver and Viper. Niether dared to bat their lids to watch for an opening, wanting to see the fight without interruption of any type. It was amazing...Shara's anger toward Shang caused her to make several mistakes that Shang could easily have overcome with, choosing to guard or counter with another swipe or parry. Was Shang perhaps...Gauging her? Seeing just how long it took her to see he was holding back? While Shang was rougher, he DID teach those willing to pay attention. Shara growled and let her tongue out to get a smell of the battle in front of her, odd...Her opponent smelled rather sweet, coco beans, cow's milk and cane sugar were very distinct in his smell. She didn't like him holding back, treating her like a hatchling! She had been watching him and found that he was merely baiting and not attacking, angering her farther! She attacked again, this time borrowing and quickly attacking from the ground with her dagger for a twin cross cut, Shang couldn't dodge the first but he got away from the second. "You insult me by holding back, Human! Fight me with your life if you truly have honor!" She demanded. The black haired human glared back at her, throwing his katanas into the ground. Fight as though his life depends on it, huh? She would regret asking him to do THAT.

She watched the human change his footing and his arms, he lowered his upper body towards his bent right legs while his left was kept straight...His right arm held up towards the sky and his left bent and close to the ground, his hands kept open and relaxed. What was this? Viper recognized it, "Snake boxing..." She uttered. Silver heard that, Snake boxing? How could a human box as a snake? She watched Shang, his stance was odd to say the least. Shara got fed up with waiting and lunched, she was tossed backward. Did the human even move?! He was still at his odd pose and yet...Shara was thrown back ward. She coughed up blood, her throat was hit so hard and so quickly that her body response was delayed! What was that?! Shang remained unshifted, waiting for her to lunge again. His orange eyes watched her every move, even her breathing...Shara shook it off and attacked, being sent backward again. Viper shook her head and sighed, Shara better stop or Shang was really going to hurt her. Much like an actual snake, Shang was hissing for her to keep her distance. His hiss however, was his strikes. His strike this time was her eyes, she was rendered temporally blind. Shara didn't care, enough of this crap! Shara attacked again, only to be rushed down into the ground and tangled into the 17 year old human's strange hold. Silver gasped, she realized what this pose was akin to...A Snake coiled around it freshly caught prey...Shara struggled and made Shang put more pressure through his shallow built body, the pressure held her in place and made her lose consciousness from lack of air. The human unraveled himself from her, picking up his katanas and putting them on the sides of him. Viper looked to Sliver, she explained what odd human tactic he just used. The one that allowed him the ability to mimic the movements of a snake...

"Snake Boxing or otherwise called Animal Kung Fu: The Snake style. Shang had asked Diana to teach him the basics of it when he first saw it, he was enthralled by it. Since then, Shang has been studying any and all forms of said fighting style. The style focuses on accuracy, agility, deception and speed. Diana commented once that Shang is even better at it then she is, getting everything down at first try. He is a natural, I suppose it's my blood's way of marking him as truly mine. " Viper explained.

Silver smiled, it looked that way to her too. Human he maybe but he fought as a snake, if anything, it was a form of flattery to them. Shang shook his head, she was a good fighter but her rage impeded it to the point of novice. Amber could probably defeat her like this! No wonder Roxanne was able to block her, it was clear now. Viper and Shang left, some of the snakes carried Shara to her hut. Silver bowed her head to them, silently apologizing for her daughter's behavior. Shara was more reasonable and level headed but her rage did indeed blind her, more so then Shang's hands did.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shara waited for her sight to return. Silver had instructed that no one was to heal her eyes, they would come back. Shang told her that her eyes would return and she believed him, he had no sound reason to make it permanent. The silver snake with red flecks swished hr tail bitterly, how could she trust them when they murdered her twin? She just couldn't, how could a human move so quickly...They were slow creatures and yet this one wasn't. Even his eyes didn't speak human to her during the fight, as if fighting one of her own. She saw Flint, she looked away. Fool, she had it coming. How irony and humiliating to be defeated with a human technique modeled after your ancestor! Shang was Viper's hatching, another important thing that Shara had forgotten. Human or not, he naturally be a tough opponent to face. Sh glared at him, why was he here.<p>

"Why are you here, Flint?" Shara asked.

"To keep you from doing anything more foolish, the humans didn't destroy those villages. Those demons did, Shara." Flint explained.

"Even so, how dare they come here and ask for our help! If they're so strong, they wouldn't need help!" Shara hissed.

"You hear but you don't listen, Shara: They know nothing about demons and we do. They ask for our help because they ARE strong, it is foolish to charge into battle while knowing nothing of your enemy. " Flint explained farther.

"Flint, I won't help them! They-"

"ENOUGH! Shara, I'm sorry about Dara but you got your vengeance back then. For her sake and your own, let it go. She wouldn't want you to hold onto the rage for this long."

She made fists, "How would you know!? I was her twin, I know her better then any of you!" Shara roared.

Flint shook his head, how quickly she forgets. "Your right, I wouldn't know anything my mate was thinking, now would I?"

He left, he owed it to Dara to keep Shara in check, Frost told him of what happened to snake who strayed with demon forms in them. They became demons, they had to be killed or they were spread it to others. If she continued the road she was going, she would turn. Ban and the others paid a visit to the Snake elder in charge of Linfang. He was even older then they, far larger as well. He's entire form a bright white, purity from the scales themselves. His form was that of an actual snake at last, most of the time. Who was this? He was the great devourer's other half, the good half. He was Karu, Karu was whole once and in said state...He created the Snake people as he wished to have his own children to add to Earth's rich diversity. He used actual snakes and gave them arms, allowing them to grow large and assume a humanoid like form but retain the snake form as well. He expected the human's God to be furious, he was instead met with amusement and praise. However, both Gods had seem that humans and snakes were less accepting. The demons however, were a common enemy. Karu felt a burning darkness surge into him, he had protect the Human's God from being tainted by Lucifer's rage. The rage borrowed and feed, the human God told him what he must do:

To rid it, he must force it out with pure thoughts and kind-heartness. Karu thought of a way that many Gods saw as a bad idea: Karu would become mortal and become pure hearted. This was NOT easy, as he saw first hand of human cruelty and the cruelty of his own children. But after 500 years, Karu was able to purify himself and rid his darkness. however, his darkness took life and became the Great Devourer. The Human God was moved by Karu's devotion and helped him: he spilt the evil and good side, making them demi gods. Of course, unlike Karu...The great devourer didn't like it and wanted to be a full God once more. He tricked a human to create a potion to do so, saying it would cure his sick wife. After it was made, he drank it and he ate him. Karu tried to fight him but it was impossible, he now had immortality. All he was able to do was gravely hurt him, he rested in Linfang town and stayed there. Centuries later, he heard a human was able to seal him away. He heard another war waged with humans and snakes, the Serpentine. His darker half made them, soldiers whom believed they were Earth's dominate species and should be. He could only watch and listen in sadness, his own children dying and fighting with the humans instead of coexisting with them.

One last contact between he and the Human God was this: "They will fight now but there will be a time were they will depend on one another and even be able to love one another. For now, let them settle their confusion and find themselves. They are still young, they will learn. We created them in our image, correct? If they were perfect, it would be dull, wouldn't it?"

And now, hearing that Viper and her son have come to ask for help on the Ninja's behalf mad him understand his words. Viper was the champion of the Serpantine's all around soldiers, she came to them in human form now for their help. None of them seemed to see just how amazingly wonderful this was. To him, Viper was not abandoning her roots but adapting. She was able to have a son with a human man whom she loved, said son fought with a human style modeled after his roots. His snake heritage was present, even if he was 100% human. Karu let out a soft chuckle, confusing them. "If anyone can help Shara, it will be this Viper's hatchling. He will help her see. On day, you will all see what I see." Karu chuckled.

Silver blinked, Shang will help? How? Shara hated him, she thought about it a bit and still didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter, huh? Will Shara change or will she be lost to the demon in here? Wonder how Shang is gonna help her, how can he? By handing her ass to her? Oh, wait...Snake people don't have asses, just asps. *rimshot* <strong>

**Lame joke aside, What do you think folks?**


	17. Part Of A Bigger Plan

**Chapter 16: Part Of A Bigger Plan**

Shisuki was sparring with K.J., he was doing far more better now. His strikes had power to them, Shisuki panted a little. "We best stop or we'll faint." Shisuki panted. The Fire Temple was scorching hot as usual. From the shadows, we find Uzuki stalking Shisuki once again. She would get her this time, out of all the Temples, Shisuki had trouble with the temple's high temperature. Did she not drink enough water? Was she just weak with fire? She would beat her this time, she leaped out. Shisuki sensed the attack and cut for Uzuki, this sent her backward. Shisuki and K.J. panicked, she was headed right for one of the lava pits! The lava lifted forward but then water was rushed onto it, turning the boiling hot magma into dense rock and cradled Uzuki to keep her at bay from the lava pool that bubbled behind it. Uzuki released a scared exhale, as did Shisuki and K.J. Her Hero? Lily, who let out a shutter sigh of relief that she was able to save the young girl. Shisuki ran to her, "Uzuki, I am so sorry! My carelessness almost killed you!" She said in worry. Uzuki pouted, "I'll NEVER catch you off guard, will I?" She sighed.

Shisuki shook her head, "You will someday but be mindful of your surroundings too, you can have the tables turned on you quickly if you don't." She warned. Ami came by and hugged K.J., making him blush. He was just now noticing how...she filled out on top, he shook it off. Pay attention! He asked why she was here, she hugged him more. Her parents were fighting those demons again, Mizune and Ataru however, weren't so fortunate in this bout. They were both suffering from some powder that demons tossed. Tiffany was now working on a cure but the chance of Ami losing her parents was possible. That thought scared her to death! Even if Candice and the others told her they'd be alright, she was scared. Tiffany shooed her out of the Temple because she was making herself such a wreak, she told her to go talk to K.J. to calm down. Ami told him why, K.J. turned around and hugged her in support. "Ami, your parents are strong people, they won't die that easy." He comforted. Amy retreated more into his chest while her sobs grew softer, "But what if they do?! Who will I have then?!" Amy asked. She started sobbing again, K.J. had to figure out something to say to calm her down, he just HATED see her so sad!

He held her tighter and closer to him, "You'll have me, you'll always have me, Ami!" He said loudly. Lily, Shisuki and Uzuki were stunned, the person even more stunned was Ami herself. Was that a-no! He HAD to be saying that in his usual way but...Could she lie to herself be comforted by him a little longer? His words were so warm and he was too, it made her feel safe. She snuggled into his chest, "Then...Just let me stay with you, at least for a little while." She asked quietly. Lily smiled, ushering the two girls to come with her. They should leave them alone for now, Ami was still too raw for other people to console her. K.J. convinced her to head to his room, he didn't want Ami anymore upset.

* * *

><p>He just let Ami cuddle into his chest, she seemed to like it and he didn't really mind. Ami sighed, he smelled nice too. Did all guys smell like this up close or was it just K.J.'s thing? It was a mix between cinnamon and curry, it was spicy and sweet all at that same time. "K.J., can you lie down with me?" She asked. K.J.'s face blasted a neon red, w-w-w-what?! She looked up at him, "Please?" She begged sweetly. How could he say no when he promised? He laid down on his bed with her, she smiled and sighed sweetly. K.J. was freaking out internally, he was doing a very big no-no right now! And his thoughts right now were an even bigger no-no! And his sentence earlier...He just now realized how romantic it was! He did care about her, that's why he was worried and didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of her! Ami closed her eyes, K.J. was such a sweetheart. Even with laying with her in his own bed, he dared not to anything to her. He was such an awesome friend, putting his crush on her aside and tending to her. Oh, she knew about his crush on her. She found it cute, thinking it'll pass. However, it didn't seem to go away.<p>

The sweet girl looked up at K.J., "What would I do without you?" She asked while hugging him. K.J. blinked and blushed, "Um, Ami?" He asked back. Ami leaned in and fluttered her eyes closed, placing her lips on his. K.J. let go of himself and kissed her back in full, he pulled her closer to him. They slowly pulled away, reluctant because they wanted the warmth they felt to stay. "K.J...It's ok. I had a crush on you too..." She admitted. K.J. felt the largest weight on him just leave him, his worries and doubts quelled with just that! "Ami...I...I really like you, that's why I didn't want to seem like I was just trying to get you in bed!" K.J. said in worry. She giggled, "Well, I AM in YOUR bed." Ami pointed out. K.J. grew red again and started to verbally freaking out. Ami giggled again, he was so gosh darn adorable! Was it a wonder why a lot of girls had crushes on him?

Looks like they both were getting a Girlfriend/boyfriend out of this, not that it was a bad thing...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile we find Shisuki dealing with a problem she couldn't easily solve. What was it? A Love confession. She had her share and usually turned them down but now? She received a love confession from a person that she didn't think she would EVER get one from. Oswald Grant...The eldest child of both principals of the dark schools and older brother to Georgia Grant. The name Oswald meant Divine Ruler and the fact that it was the name given to Darkley's King only cemented it's meaning as true. He could have any girl from St. Racheal, why did he pursue her though? His reasons for her were that she wasn't pursuing him and treated him normally, these other then she was pretty, well mannered, smart and a wonderful fighter. His attractions were to smart and strong girls, if any of them were pretty, it was but a tiara on them. His attractions to her were sound and didn't sound like just a puppy crush, not like the others. Shisuki untied her hair and looked at her reflection in her mirror: Long blond hair...her right eye green while her left was purple. She didn't really see herself as attractive, compared to girls like Roxanne and Diana, she felt herself bland.<p>

She told him that she would think about it, not ready to answer immediately. She could never looked at Oswald for too long, she could feel an energy coming from his eyes and she didn't know what it was. Almost sinister...It willingly compelled her to blush, what was it? Other then being King of Darkley, Oswald was considered very handsome, smart and charming. The fact that he was King spoke about his ability to fight, despite being a Seducer Student. He took different classes then she did she did wonder what they were. She looked at the letter, sighing hopelessly. She couldn't find a way to just dismiss him, it was strange. She wasn't possibly...falling for him back, was she? They were in the same year and had neighboring lockers, that was about it. She was considered an acquaintance, that was all. Of course many warned her to stay away from him as he was trouble, her great Uncle Shen just merely laughed. Her Grandfather Wu was of course pale around the cheeks, her mother and father? Ghostly white. Cousin Havoc shared Shen's reaction and laughed. Why? Well, despite Wu's side of the table not going into Darkley and remained outside of it, his granddaughter was being pursued by Darkley's current King.

As if life was telling them that they couldn't escape it. Oswald wasn't a bad choice, he seemed normal enough. He could have easily used his gaze to seduce and hypnotize Shisuki into being his, the point that he didn't meant he cared a great deal about her NOT use it. Shisuki shook her head, she needed to figure out what that gaze was...She heard a knock at the door, she opened it. She saw Oswald on the other side of it, why was he here?

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time..." he greeted.

She let him in, "Can I ask you why you would confess to me?" She asked.

"I told you why: You don't pursue me, you have manners, wisdom, strength and beauty...I find your eyes the most fascinating and captivating feature on you." He explained while holding her face.

Oswald blinked and moved his hand from her, apologizing for being so forward to touch her face. She asked him about what his eyes casted out, the energy. The boy looked at her in shock, she could sense it? He removed his glasses and showed her his glasses, she tilted her head in confusion. Oswald told her his glasses were special, they protected everyone from falling in love with him due to his eyes. He looked at her, Shisuki blushed, that energy again! She quickly looked away, He sighed and put them back on. That's why she turned away when his glasses were off, she was protecting herself. He told her what the energy was, it was the tempter's gaze. It was a look that his seducing class was known for, it made anyone fall in love with you and do as you say. Oswald explained that he was very worried about falling for someone with this gaze, that they wouldn't be able to love him due to him hypnotizing them without meaning to. That was until he met her, she didn't fall for it so easily, that really made him happy. Even if she rejected him, he was happy to know that finding a two sided love was possible.

He was a prince rank Vampire carrier so his gaze was particularly strong and he hadn't full control over it quite yet. She smiled, for him to be so worried about it... Oswald looked around and kissed her hand, bowing himself out. Shisuki looked at her hand and blushed.

* * *

><p>Shang saw Shisuki blushing as she walked out, smirking. "He's using you, you know." Shang warned. Shisuki blinked, shaking her head. She was caucious but...<p>

Did it hurt to let one's guard down even enough to feel special?

* * *

><p><strong>That Grant Swagger...Anyway, long time no update! Aww, Shang...He's an ass but at least he cares... What to do now? Explain the Powers or get back to the war? Wonder what Neo's cooking up? She was making something, wonder what it is?<strong>


End file.
